¿Nunca? ¡NUNCA!
by Lucila Pataky
Summary: CAP 9!: Alcohol, unas cuantas verdades, algunas mentiras.. de eso trata Nunca.Nunca,.. ¿Lo volvemos a jugar? Está Hermione muerta? Ginny & Dean denuevo?
1. Aquellos ojos

**WARNING!** Los personajes de la historia que estás a punto de leer, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y no a mí. Sin embargo, la trama, personajes y lugares nuevos y diálogos entre otros, **SÍ** le pertenecen a esta humilde servidora.

La inspiración para escribir esta historia, nació cuando recordé la vez (hace sólo algunos meses atrás) que jugué a este famoso jueguito llamado "Nunca-nunca" – del cual se enterarán algunos capítulos más adelante – en la casa de una amiga.

A pesar de eso, lo del juego no lo sabrán hasta el sub-siguiente capítulo, el de hoy, por lo menos, es un capitulo de introducción, espero que les guste…

Bueno, espero no haberlos aburrido con tanto parloteo… aquí les va, y espero sus reviews! ;)

principita/

* * *

**Capítulo Primero – Aquellos ojos…**

El sol brillaba como nunca aquel verano, iluminando cada rincón de aquel paraíso perdido. Hermione sentía como la hierba rozaba suavemente sus pies al correr por el parque; aquel era un día especial para la castaña, ya que después de tanto tiempo, iba a decirle a _él_ lo que sentía desde hace ya 2 años… Habían quedado de verse junto al lago a las 4 menos 15, y sin embargo, aún eran las 3 y media cuando la morena sintió que unas manos grandes y frías le cubrían los ojos mientras que una voz familiar le susurraba dulcemente al oído:

"Adivina quien"

"No tengo la menor idea" – respondió la chica sonriendo al tiempo que apartaba las manos del chico de su rostro y lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Esperaste mucho?" – preguntó luego el chico sonriendo.

"Te quedaban aún 15 minutos para llegar… como que no esperé nada" – respondió la muchacha entre risas.

"Bueno, la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso Herms" – respondió el chico temblando y sonrojándose hasta las orejas – "Esto de venir al mundo muggle no se me da tanto como jugar al ajedrez… y bueno… ¿Qué querías decirme?"

"Ehmmm… verás Ron…" – comenzó la chica sonrojándose notoriamente, claro que un poco menos que el pelirrojo – "Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo ya, y quería decirte que…"

"…Me gustas" – interrumpió el aludido adelantándose a la confesión de la morena – "Lo… lo siento Hermione… debía decirlo antes de que tu me dijeras cualquier otra cosa" – terminó bajando la cabeza.

"Eso era lo… lo que yo quería decirte también" – dijo Hermione, lo que hizo que su acompañante se incorporara para mirarla a los ojos.

"Es… ¿es en serio?" – dijo el chico tocándole la mejilla con su mano derecha.

"Pues… pues si… y… eso no es todo… no sólo me gustas Ron…" – continuó – "Yo… yo… te am----"

Antes de que la chica pudiera terminar aquellas dos hermosas palabras, el pelirrojo la acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, dejando que las acciones dijeran más que las palabras: sus bocas se juntaban en un beso tímido, cálido y lento, lleno de sentimientos que ambos chicos se guardaban desde su quinto año en Hogwarts. Ambos se sumieron en un beso que duró varios minutos y que fue separado sólo por la necesidad de aire.

"Yo… siento haberme apresurado…" – dijo Ron sonrojándose nuevamente.

"No te disculpes… no es importante" – respondió la castaña agachando la cabeza para cubrirla con su enmarañado cabello y que el pelirrojo no viera que su cara estaba del mismo color de su pelo.

"¡Claro que lo es, sangre sucia!"

La chica abrió los ojos y miró nuevamente a su acompañante; unos grumos protuberantes comenzaban a salir de la cara de Ron, deformándolo completamente. Su cabello comenzaba a tornarse rubio platinado, sus profundos ojos azules se transformaban en un gris opaco y su nariz era ahora más respingada y su tez más pálida… ya no era Ron… era… era.

"¡Malfoy!" – gritó la castaña ahora roja de rabia.

"¿Qué esperabas?" – gruñó este – "¿Al Neardenthal de Hagrid?"

"No puede ser… ¡Esto es una pesadilla!" – respondió la chica agarrándose la cabeza y perdiendo totalmente la compostura.

"Pues de hecho, lo es" – asintió el chico al mismo tiempo que despegaba su cabeza del cuerpo y la usaba como balón de baloncesto.

La chica se despertó empapada en sudor frío aquella mañana del primero de septiembre. Efectivamente, había sido una pesadilla… y sin embargo, había sido tan real…

Miró a su alrededor descubriendo el cuarto de Ginny Weasley, al mismo tiempo que se repetía _"fue sólo un sueño, fue sólo un estúpido sueño…"_

Cómo hubiera deseado que fuera real; que aquel beso con el pelirrojo no haya sido ficticio, que aquella caricia en su mejilla no hubiera sido producto de su imaginación, que aquella mirada azulina hubiera sido dedicada sólo a ella… el insomnio de la noche pasada la había traicionado con una imagen de su subconsciente… ¡pero era tan cruel!

De pronto, la puerta comenzó a rechinar, dejando que pequeños rayos de luz se colaran a la habitación de la pelirroja y la despertaran.

"¡Vamos flojas, a desayunar!" – se escuchó decir a una voz que Hermione había escuchado hace sólo algunos segundos en sus sueños – "O el Expreso de Hogwarts se marchará sin ustedes…"

"¡Ya vamos, ya vamos!" – dijo Ginny bastante malhumorada. La pelirroja se molestaba siempre que la despertaran temprano, y esta vez no era la excepción.

Ambas chicas se ducharon, vistieron y bajaron su maleta antes de desayunar. Hermione entró a la cocina saludando a muchas melenas rojas y una negra como el ébano, y no fue hasta entonces que distinguió aquellos ojos azules penetrantes que estaban junto al moreno. Aquellos ojos que le habían robado el sueño, que le habían robado el despertar… y aquellos mismos ojos que hace mucho tiempo le habían robado el corazón.

* * *

Ok... les ha gustado? háganmelo saber! sólo pulsen el botoncito "go" que a está en la esquina inferior izquierda de su _pantasha_... gracias :) 


	2. Una invitación peculiar

**Capítulo Segundo – Una invitación peculiar**

"Adiós chicos¡cuídense! No se metan en problemas…" – se escuchaba decir a la señora Weasley mientras se despedía agitando su mano al viento al Expreso de Hogwarts aquella tarde.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry se habían reunido en el compartimiento de siempre a esperar que el tren inicie su recorrido; aquel vagón era el más discreto de todo el tren, ya que las puertas estaban selladas herméticamente y se escuchaba nada del otro lado.

"Chicos, debo contarles algo…" - susurró Harry a sus amigos, quienes lo miraban con curiosidad… o por lo menos, aparentaban mirarlo con curiosidad.

Desde su asiento junto a la ventana, Ron Weasley acababa de descifrar que era lo que el moreno quería contarles aquella mañana: _"Que anoche tuve un sueño extraño, Voldemort me persigue, soy el rey del mundo, siento que todos dependen de mí ahora, mi cicatriz me arde y es genial…"_, y claro, él sólo seguía siendo el pobretón de Hogwarts, sin nada interesante que le pasase en la vida, mientras su amigo de ojos verdes era el chico cuya fama lo había asediado desde su primer año de colegio.

No era que el _famoso_ Harry Potter le cayera mal, muy por el contrario, este era su mejor amigo… sin embargo, no podía dejar de estar celoso de él y de sus situaciones, y de cómo estas acaparaban la atención de su hermana y de su mejor amiga, haciendo que estas pasasen desapercibida la existencia del pelirrojo.

"Anoche tuve un sueño…" – comenzó Harry siguiendo las profecías del pelirrojo – "Y la verdad fue bastante extraño… la cicatriz me empezó a arder cuando desperté…"

"¿Y que soñaste Harry¡Cuenta!" – coreaban la castaña y la pelirroja mirando con entusiasmo al chico de ojos verdes.

Antes de que el chico pudiera contarle sus sueños eróticos (que no tenían NADA que ver con Voldemort a diferencia de lo que todos pensaban) a las muchachas, la varita de Harry comenzó a vibrar intensamente, al mismo tiempo que unas prolijas letras moradas se quemaban sobre la madera **(1)**:

**_Queridito Harry Potter:_**

**_Yo, la fabulosa Cho Chang, te invito a "Wild On Hogwarts", una fiesta que decidí organizar con motivo de la vuelta a clases y que se realizará el sábado de la próxima semana a las 8:30pm en el salón junto al aula de encantamientos… ¿Puedes invitar al pelirrojo sexy por mí? No tengo su número de varita :(_**

_**Chochi Chang**_

_**P.s: Puedes invitar a más amigos si quieres, pero la sabelotodo de Hermione "yo no me depilo las cejas" Granger no entra ni por si acaso… además, con esos rollitos que le salieron en el verano, ni cabrá por la puerta jijiji. Sabes que finalmente terminará por delatarnos…**_

"¿Quién te mensajeó Harry?" – preguntó la pelirroja.

"Na… nadie… sólo…" - respondió el morocho mirando de reojo a la castaña, quien parecía bastante concentrada en el paisaje fuera del tren.

"¡Déjame ver!" – ladró Ron desde su asiento y le quitó la varita a su amigo de anteojos – "Queridito Harry Potter: bla, bla, bla… bla, bla, bla…"

De súbito, el pelirrojo dejó de leer el mensaje, tragó saliva y miró a la chica de cabellos enmarañados que se sentaba frente a él.

"¿Qué¿Sale algo de mí?" – preguntó la castaña mirando al pelirrojo de vuelta.

"No… nada… supongo… es que…" - mintió Ron sonrojado: las palabras _pelirrojo sexy_ resonaban aún fuertemente en sus pensamientos.

El pelirrojo (sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por disimular) comenzó a mirar detenidamente las cejas de Hermione y luego miró su barriga; la verdad era que la chica si había aumentado unos cuantos kilos durante el verano, pero hasta aquel mensaje, nadie se había percatado de aquello (claro, con tanta túnica de por medio, debe ser muy difícil darse cuenta de algo así).

Era ya un hecho conocido que Hermione Granger era la mujer más perseguida **(2)** de todo Hogwarts, por lo que su reacción no se hizo esperar más de algunos segundos; la chica se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo para intentar quitarle la varita, cosa que consiguió luego de varios forcejeos y leyó el mensaje impreso en ella.

"Yo… yo… creo que iré al baño… discúlpenme chicos…" – dijo la chica luego de leer lo que decía la varita, sin embargo, unas manos grandes le atraparon el codo.

"Vamos Hermione…" – comenzó Ron – "Tú sabes que como ella tiene dinero para hacerse una lipo cada fin de semana y visitar un estilista todos los días cree tener el derecho de burlarse de todos en Hogwarts".

"¿Entonces, de verdad no creen que estoy pasada de peso y que no me depilo las cejas?"

"Bueno… lo de las cejas fue exagerado… pero si creo que estás un poquitito pasada en kilillos Mione" – objetó Harry.

La castaña no esperó más; se cubrió el rostro con las manos y salió corriendo del vagón en el que estaba con sus amigos.

"Harry" – comenzó Ginny con las manos en la cintura – "A una mujer no se le habla ni sobre peso ni sexo, ni novios pasados… esa es una regla de oro que deberás aprender bien…"

"¡Por Merlín Ginny!" – dijo Harry enojado – "¡No tengo que aprenderme el código femenino de memoria!"

Acto seguido, la pelirroja dio media vuelta y salió en busca de su amiga perdida ante la mirada atónita de los dos chicos que quedaron en el vagón 46.

El cielo ya había oscurecido para cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación. Se podía sentir el barullo de siempre; la excitación de los de primer año, la nostalgia de los de séptimo, el aire fresco que rodeaba las maravillosas áreas verdes del castillo, los chicos hablando de la nueva temporada de Quidditch, las chicas comentando del último artículo que salía en _Corazón de Bruja_…

Por entre la multitud emergieron de pronto Ginny y su amiga de enmarañados cabellos, esta última con claros signos de haber estado llorando, y se unieron a Parvati y Lavender para compartir carruaje y luego el bote de navegación.

A pesar de lo mal que se sentían (si, ambos), Harry y Ron bajaron del vagón bastante felices de ser considerados en el círculo de amistades de _Chochi_ Chang y pensando en que usarían para la fiesta que se avecinaba al mismo tiempo que subían al carruaje con Seamus, Dean y Neville.

"Yo usaré el vestido corto y ajustado con escote que mis padres me regalaron la navidad pasada…" - comenzó Parvati.

"¡Pero Parv¿Ese vestido no lo ibas a reservar para la fiesta de gala de fin de año?" – reclamó su amiga Lavender Brown, quien caminaba junto a ella apenas llegaron al castillo.

"¡Tienes razón Lav! Quizás sólo use el peto blanco con amarras por atrás…"

"¿De qué hablan chicas?" – preguntó Hermione algo más tranquila.

"¡De la fiesta de la Chochi!" – dijeron ambas al unísono.

"Todo Hogwarts está invitado" – dijo Lavender.

"Bueno, todos menos los nerds y los aburridos, claro… este al parecer será un evento con clase" – colaboró Parvati – "¿y ustedes dos que se pondrán chicas?"

"Yo… no fui… invitada…" - dijo la castaña entrecortadamente.

"¡Buchis!… Que lástima Hermy…" - dijo Parvati al mismo tiempo que le ponía un brazo en el hombro a la chica – "Pero no hay nada que no se pueda arreglar conversando¿no?"

"¡Claro¡Siempre tienes tan buenas ideas Parv! Pregúntale porque no te invitó y dile que lo haga… así de simple…" – dijo Lav.

"O… simplemente aparécete allá… dudo que la Chochi se de cuenta; de seguro estará tan repleto que con suerte te toparás con la misma persona dos veces…" – ayudó Ginny.

"No importa… de todas formas no tenía ganas de ir a esa fiesta" – saturó tajante Hermione.

Aunque la verdad, la chica sabía que en el fondo de su alma SI quería estar en esa fiesta; pasarla bien de vez en cuando, bailar con sus amigos… con Ron, tener un momento de intimidad con el, aunque sea en la pista de baile.

En la cena de bienvenida, Hermione no probó bocado… debía perder esos kilos que había ganado en el verano y no sería fácil, pero quizás eso le daría el pase de entrada a la fiesta... y quizás la haga más atractiva a los ojos de cierto pelirrojo.

* * *

**GLOSARIO:**

Me tomé la libertad de incluir un glosario al pie de cada capítulo si es que aparecen palabras que sean términos muy chilenos (el país de donde vengo xD ¡viva chile mierda!) o cosas que yo haya inventado (como lo es el caso del número uno) o algo que no se entienda muy bien :S bueno... aquí les va:

**(1) mensajes con varita:** Estamos en el siglo 21 dios mio! jejeje... bueno, como esto de los mensajes de texto por celulares está tan de moda en nuestro mundo muggle, quise incluir algo similar en el mundo mágico, añadiéndolo a varitas y letras que se queman en ellas - y luego desaparecen, claro xD - que dicen mensajes del color que uno quiera (por ello, las letras de Cho Chang son moradas). En capitulos venideros explicaré como pueden mandar mensajes... por ahora, esto es todo lo que diré (.) esta modalidad la incluí también en otro de mis fanfics "_¿Amigos nada más?_"

**(2) Perseguida: **quizás algunos entendieron al principio el termino _perseguida_ como_ perseguida por los chicos_... bueh, eso no es tan así realmente: en este capítulo quise ponerlo como una forma de decir que la gente perseguida piensa que todo el mundo está en su contra, que conspiran contra aquella persona y que todo lo que la gente hace, lo hace para perjudicarla (ok, eso es ser ULTRA perseguido, pero lo puse como ejemplo xD).

Esperon que hayan disfrutado este capítulo... y bueh, que puedo decir... muchas gracias por sus reviews:DD soy muy muy feliz cuando los leo... como que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo (de hecho, hoy no tenía en mis planes subir otro capítulo y... aquí estoy!)

Muchas gracias a **Elena** (la primera que me deja review:D),** Leweline-hechicera** (oh! lo has jugado! O.o, yo tengo muuuy mala experiencia con ese juego, en el próximo capítulo quizás explique el porque...), **juanarowling** (por alguna razón ese nick se me hace conocido O.o), **Caro**, **Biank Radcliffe** (yo tb te extrañaba! ya sabes.. el colegio no me da tiempo de nada u.u espero volver a actualizar seguido como quisiera... sigue escribiendo!) y **sho**.

Sigan dejando reviews... aunque estos capitulos no me gustan muchos... son... como decirlo? ah si, conectores! al fin y al cabo todo llevará al juego...

**principita de mileto/**


	3. Resultados

**Capítulo Tercero – Resultados**

Los días transcurrieron lentamente desde aquel en el que los alumnos pisaron los terrenos de Hogwarts ese Primero de Septiembre. Para aquella semana ya era frecuente ver a Ginny y a Hermione en los campos de Quidditch trotando (la pelirroja la ayudaba a cumplir su meta como buena amiga que es), en el gran comedor casi sin probar bocado (aunque la Weasley se llevaba secretamente a su alcoba algunos pies de arándano, zumo de calabaza y pan amasado) y en las mazmorras ocupando de contrabando el cuarto de gimnasio de los profesores (n/a¿¿desde cuando que en Hogwarts hay un cuarto de gimnasio xD? O.o).

Ya era viernes en la noche de la segunda semana de clases y la fiesta estaba a un día de distancia de las chicas. Ambas estaban en la habitación de Hermione, ya que ese día, era _"día de medición"._

"Ok Herms… llegó la hora… ¿estás lista?"

"Si… creo…" – respondió la castaña temerosa.

"¡Vamos! Con algo más de seguridad"

"¡Si! Estoy más que lista… ¡dispuesta capitana Ginny!"

La pelirroja soltó una risita al mismo tiempo que agarraba la guincha y se la mostraba a Hermione, quien comenzaba a temblar; esperaba que su transformación haya sido exitosa, sin embargo, apenas la castaña se quitó la túnica, Ginny dejó caer la cinta con los números.

"¿Qué pasa Ginny?" – preguntó la chica de ojos pardos bastante nerviosa.

"No hace falta que te mida Herms…" – soltó Ginny – "sólo mírate en el espejo…"

La chica de pelos enmarañados se aproximó temerosamente al espejo que estaba frente a su cama. La verdad era que odiaba aquel espejo; nunca lo usaba. De hecho, sus compañeras de cuarto – Parvati y Lavender – le daban mucho más uso que ella. Estaba cada vez más cerca de ver su reflejo y de pronto…

"¡Ginny!" – gritó la castaña llena de emoción – "Puedo… ¡Puedo ver mis curvas!"

"¿Ves como el trabajo duro trae consecuencias positivas Herms?" – dijo Ginny divertida.

La castaña se levantó un poco la polera (que le quedaba un poco grande ahora) y observó más detenidamente su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez: definitivamente las sentadillas y los trotes alrededor de la cancha de Quidditch habían dado sus frutos. El problema era que ahora no tenía ropa que ponerse… lo que le había quedado pequeño lo había dejado en casa.

"¿Y que me voy a poner ahora? Toda esta ropa me queda muy grande…" – reclamó la castaña.

"Dah… mañana vamos a Hogsmade¿se te olvida?" – respondió la pelirroja burlesca – "Si _Chochi_ no eligió la fecha de la fiesta por nada… seguramente sabía de esta visita al pueblo en esta fecha y quería comprar Whisky de Fuego y algunas Cervezas de Mantequilla"

"Pero… pero… ¡No puedo comprarme ropa! yo estaba ahorrando dinero para comprarme el último libro de…"

"¡Hermione! Por una vez en tu vida deja de pensar en libros y piensa en lo linda que te vas a ver con ropa nueva… dime la verdad¿Hace cuanto que no te compras ropa?"

"Mu… mucho tiempo…"

"¡Entonces te lo debes! Agarra tu ropa antigua, arréglala un poco si lo necesita y métela a la mochila… la iremos a vender a la tienda de ropa usada en Hogsmade para tener más dinero y comprar tu ropa nueva… ¿te parece?"

"¿Por qué todas las buenas ideas se te ocurren a ti pelirroja estúpida?" – preguntó Hermione entre risitas.

"¿Cómo que pelirroja estúpida? Ya verás Granger" – decía la pelirroja luego de tomar un cojín y lanzárselo a la castaña.

Luego de bastante rato de pelea de cojines, con tanto roce de la tela, el cabello de Hermione había atraído a bastantes objetos con electricidad estática, e incluso a algunos metales. Esto suponía un problema para ambas chicas.

"¡Oh, es cierto! Debemos trabajar tu pelo…" – recordó Ginny de súbito.

--------------------.--------------------

En ese mismo instante en la sala común, Harry y Ron platicaban junto a Seamus, Dean y Neville frente al fuego.

"¿Y, van a la fiesta de Cho?" – preguntó Dean.

"Yo sí…" – respondió Seamus al mismo tiempo que Ron.

"También yo" – respondieron luego al unísono Neville y Harry.

"Vaya, será el magno evento¿no creen?" – preguntó Seamus.

"Supongo…" – dijo Ron jugando con uno de sus cabellos recordando que Hermione, su mejor amiga, no estaría en la fiesta.

"Además… ya saben… estará la Chang…" – dijo Dean relamiéndose y haciendo un gesto con las manos sobre su pecho.

--------------------.--------------------

En el cuarto de las chicas, estas ya habían intentado de todo para arreglarle el cabello a la castaña, claro que sin mucho resultado, cuando de pronto, a la pelirroja se le ocurrió una idea.

"¡Podemos usar la alisadora muggle de Emma, mi compañera de cuarto, para tu cabello! Espérame mientras voy a buscarla…"

"Ok Gin¡pero no te tardes!" – suplicaba Hermione quien en esos momentos intentaba sacarse de su cabello el collar de plata de Lavender que había volado hacía él.

La pelirroja bajó las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas para buscar a Emma, sin embargo, en el camino, no pudo evitar escuchar a los chicos hablar frente a la fogata.

"Además… ya saben… estará la Chang…" – escuchó terminar a Dean al mismo tiempo que este se relamía y hacía un gesto extraño con las manos sobre su pecho.

"Si… bueno, pero no te entusiasmes Dean… ella es propiedad de Harry… ¿Verdad Harry?" – preguntó Neville haciendo caso omiso de la pelirroja que se encontraba tras ellos.

"Bueno, si, es cierto que anduvimos un tiempo y ya todo se acabó…" – respondió el ojiverde sonrojándose ligeramente – "…Pero espero que mañana en la noche podamos terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso… ustedes me entienden¿no?"

Los chicos comenzaron a reír y a pegarle suaves palmadas en la espalda a Harry, quien sonreía a más no poder. La pelirroja estaba en trance, sin embargo, de alguna forma recordó lo que debía hacer y se acercó a los chicos cuidadosamente.

"Hola chicos¿han visto a Emma?" – preguntó tratando de retener una lágrima que amenazaba con recorrer su mejilla.

"Si… creo que la vi salir hace ya 3 minutos, si te apuras, puedes alcanzarla…" – respondió su hermano.

"Gracias Ron" – dijo la chica y acto seguido salió corriendo por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

"Vaya, Ginny estaba muy extraña" – acotó Dean luego de que la pelirroja se fue – "Me preocupa mucho…"

"¡Dean y Ginny! Sentados en el árbol nuevamente… B-E-S-A-N…" – comenzó a cantar Seamus.

"¡Ya párala con esa tonta canción Seamus!" – gritaron Ron, Harry y Dean en coro.

Algunos minutos más tarde, cuando la castaña ya había sacado todo lo extraño de su cabello, volvió la pelirroja con la alisadora de Emma en las manos y los ojos bastante rojos.

"¿Qué sucede Ginny?"

"Harry quiere con la Chang de nuevo, Herms… ¿puedes creerlo?... ¡Con esa china cochina!" – escupió Ginny para luego ponerse a llorar en los brazos de su mejor amiga.

Hermione ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a los ataques de llanto de Ginny por Harry Potter… por alguna razón la chica jamás había podido olvidarlo… ni siquiera con todos los chicos con los que había estado, incluyendo Dean, y ni siquiera con alguna poción… la pelirroja estaba completamente enamorada del ojiverde.

--------------------.--------------------

Al día siguiente, el silbato del tren que partiría a Hogsmade sonó muy temprano, y los chicos, ansiosos y expectantes por esta primera visita y la fiesta en la noche, salieron muy temprano de sus alcobas con monedas en mano para comprar todo lo que les alcance la vista.

Por su parte, las chicas habían salido de compras luego de vender la ropa usada de Hermione en la tienda de segunda mano, y como asesoras de moda, habían invitado a Parvati y Lavender.

"¿Podemos apurarnos chicas?" – suplicaba Hermione mientras caminaba al lado de ellas – "La verdad, es que me muero de frío".

"Pero Hermy¿Qué andas trayendo debajo de la túnica?" – preguntó Parvati a su amiga.

"Bueno… la verdad es que… no tengo nada debajo…" – respondió la castaña.

"¿QUEEEE?" – preguntaron todas en coro.

"Es que… pues… la verdad… ustedes me dijeron que me deshiciera de todo así que… eso hice…"

"¿Y andas en cueros bajo la túnica?" – preguntó Lavender, quien era la más sorprendida de todas.

"Pues… si"

"¡Dios mío! Esta chica puede ser muy inteligente, pero no le faltan los pelos de tarada…" – decía Parvati para sus adentros.

"¡Entonces vámonos de inmediato!" – gritó Ginny tomando a la castaña de la muñeca y haciéndola entrar a la tienda de ropa.

Parvati y Lavender escogieron varios conjuntos de ropa (y de ropa interior también; Hermione había vendido hasta eso) y, luego de cerciorarse de que le quedaban buenos a la castaña, fueron a la caja para pagar.

El día se hizo bastante largo, especialmente para Ginny, quien prácticamente sólo miraba desde un asiento a Lavender y Parvati ir y venir con vestidos, jeans de corte a la cadera, poleras escotadas y atrevidas, accesorios, zapatos y lencería, mientras que ella estaba estática, observando.

Luego, llegó la hora de pagar, y las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a la caja. Un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio ceniza estaba de turno en ese minuto.

"¡Vaya! Nunca nadie se había llevado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…" – dijo el chico mirando a las chicas mientras pasaban la mercancía.

"Pues… nosotras… somos… una… excepción" – tartamudeaba Parvati, quien era la más fascinada con la belleza del chico.

"¿Cuánto es?" – preguntó la castaña.

"Haber… si contamos esto, y esto… y también esto… son 47 galleons 23 sickles y 14 knuts" – contestó el chico sonriente.

"Creo que me alcanza…" – respondió Hermione recordando que por las prendas en la tienda de segunda mano le habían dado 30 galleons, y que ella sólo tendría que poner 17 y algunas otras monedas más. Bastante barato si se considera que es todo un guardarropa.

"Dis… disculpa… eh…" – tartamudeó Parvati nuevamente intentando ver el nombre en el gafete del chico – "…Stan, pero… ¿mi amiga se puede llevar un poco de ropa puesta?"

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Hermione, quien ni siquiera entendía porque debía llevarse ropa puesta.

"Pues si… es que… mi amiga anda desnuda bajo la túnica…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Stan creyendo no haber escuchado bien.

"Que mi amiga anda desnuda bajo la túnica…" – respondió Parvati un poco más fuerte que antes.

"Disculpa, de verdad que no escucho…" – dijo el chico de ojos azules acercándose un poco más a Parvati.

"¡QUE MI AMIGA ANDA DESNUDA BAJO LA TÚNICA!" – gritó la chica en respuesta apuntando a Hermione.

Todos los empleados de la tienda y la gente que estaba comprando detuvieron sus quehaceres y miraron a la castaña con ojos desorbitados; Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza y Ginny y Lavender intentaban esconder su ataque de risa.

"No le haga caso a mi amiga… ¡Ella es taaaaaan bromista¿No es cierto Parv?" – la castaña le pegó un pisotón a Parvati, quien no tuvo más remedio que asentir nerviosamente – "Bueno… eh… tome aquí le dejo 47 galleons y 24 sickles… quédese con el cambio… ¡adiós!"

Y luego, ante la mirada atónita de todos, las chicas desaparecieron.

--------------------.--------------------

Ya de vuelta en el castillo, Hermione y las chicas fueron a la habitación de esta, y pusieron toda la ropa nueva sobre las camas.

"Y chicas¿Qué creen que me debería poner esta noche?" – preguntó la castaña observando la ropa sobre las camas.

"Hmm… Mione, antes de todo, queda aún un último detalle que ultimar…" – dijo Lavender para luego mirar a las chicas y que cada una, individualmente, sacara una pinza.

Las tres chicas se abalanzaron sobre Hermione, quien intentaba escapar por la puerta, y comenzaron a quitarle las cejas que le sobraban una a una… después de todo, la fiesta era esa noche, y debían asegurar que la castaña se viera despampanante para poder entrar.

Al cabo de tres horas (n/a: para que vean que hay gente que tarda mucho en arreglarse para salir xD) las cuatro chicas estaban listas.

* * *

Vaya! me demoré bastaaaaaaaaaaaaante haciendo este capítulo (y no es para menos, me ocupó cuatro hojas de word u.u) y lo peor es que es un capitulo demasiado hueco! habla mucho de ropa, peinados, chicos... ahhh! nah, pero no importa, en algún punto de mi vida tenía que hacer algo asi xD.

Muchas muchas muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews:D

**BB-Jessik:** si, si, si! este fic también tiene Harry-Ginny:D son mi pareja favorita también...

**natymalfoy:** ok, ok... lo sigo! n.n jejejeje... que bueno que te haya gustado!

**Synn: **El juego del Nunca-Nunca es bastante divertido si lo juegas con personas de muuuuuuuuuuucha confianza... lo digo en serio, o lo más probable es que alguien abra la boca... luego te enterarás porque ;) un besito!

**Maria Grenger:** jajajajajaajjaa... editaste la canción de Ataque? xD me parece muy bien, yo siempre cambio las letras de casi todas las canciones existentes para que se adecúen a mis emociones xDDD Hmmm... que yo sepa el juego NO ES EXTRICTAMENTE CHILENO, y de hecho, se puede jugar en todas partes, pero como le dije a Synn... recomiend jugarlo sólo con personas de extrema confianza o las que sabes que guardan bien un secreto! adiosin!

**Biank Radcliffe:** hola denuevo:D me gustan mucho tus comentarios, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo! n.n muchas graciasss! a que amiga tuya le pasó? o.O quedé intrigada! xD jejeje...

**Miyuu:** ah! me halagas:$ muchas gracias:D

**Kokori:** los reviews largos no me aburren! al contrario! me encantan! jejejeje... asi que en serio que di todo lo que quieras ;) Bueno, aquí ya ves que la gordita de Hermy se recupera en dos semanas y vuelve a tener el cuerpazo que tenía :D jejejeje... a mi igual me daba pena dejarla así, como que no la invitaron a la fiesta, estaba gorda y cejuda! era muy feo dejarla con todo eso, no? y Bueh, Hermione y Harry... no lo sé, a mi igual me gusta, pero prefiero verla con Ron porque así es como Rowling está poniendo las cosas, y sin embargo, en la vida real, parece que Emma & Daniel son novios! o.O wow! (no estoy MUY segura si :S)

** Rosely:** me encantó saber que mi fic puede poner a gente de buen humor! eso es muy bueno que te haya levantado el ánimo:D A mi me encanta poner a Harry como pervertido, no se porque xDDD jajaja... tengo esa imagen de el por alguna razón y no se me puede quitar de la cabeza... pero bueh, casi todos los chicos tienen sueños así de vez en cuando, no? jejejeje. Igual, no tengo que dejarle todo lo malo al pobre de Harry... no ves que sufre? snif! xD jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, un besito!

GRACIAS A TODAS POR TODO! NO SABEN CUANTO LO AGRADEZCO:)


	4. NuncaNunca

**Capítulo Cuarto – Nunca-Nunca**

"He… Hermione… te… te… te ves… ¡preciosa!" – tartamudeó Ron sin poder creer lo bien que se veía su amiga en un vestido corto y con cabello liso cuando bajó de su habitación – "¿A dónde vas?"

"Si mi memoria no me falla Ron, creo que hay una fiesta esta noche junto al aula de encantamientos¿no? Que organiza una tal… ¿_Chochi Chang_?" – respondió la castaña.

"Pero… creí que no habías sido invitada…" – acotó Harry quien miraba las piernas de su amiga mientras hablaba.

"Si… ¿pero desde cuando que me importa lo que esa china diga?"

"¿Cómo que china?" – debatió Harry volviendo a la realidad – "¡No la insultes así Hermione!"

"Haber Harry… ¿es china o no es china?" – reclamó Hermione de vuelta.

"Pues si… pero…"

"¿Ves? No hay nada de insulto ahí… sin embargo si le dijera china cochina hedionda a poto, o china peluda, o china…"

"Ya déjense de discutir¿eh?" – amenazó Ginny apuntando su varita contra sus amigos – "¡O llegaremos tarde a la fiesta!"

Los cuatro amigos salieron juntos por el retrato de la Señora Gorda de inmediato. No querían perderse ni un segundo de lo que sería la primera fiesta del año.

La travesía a través de los interminables pasillos del castillo se hizo eterna; especialmente para Hermione y Ginny, quienes andaban en tacones altos por primera vez en su vida y tenían que seguir el paso de los chicos.

Desde su puesto (casi al final de la fila) la pelirroja observaba a Harry, quien llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una camisa verde que hacía juego con sus ojos. Por primera vez, el chico había dejado sus gafas en la sala común y había hecho un hechizo para ver bien por una noche, el cual hasta el minuto, estaba resultando bastante bien.

Por otro lado, Hermione (que caminaba junto a Ginny) observaba a Ron, su mejor amigo, quien en los últimos años se había transformado en todo un galán, hasta en la forma de vestir; llevaba jeans desteñidos y una camisa blanca con pequeños detalles azules, la cual resaltaba su cabello y sus ojos, al igual que la camisa de Harry resaltaba los suyos, y sin embargo, fue en ese minuto que la castaña se cayó en la cuenta de algo…

"Ginny… los chicos deberían ir siguiéndonos a nosotras¡no nosotras a ellos!" – susurró la chica a su mejor amiga.

"¡Hey! Es cierto…" – dijo la pelirroja – "¡Eh, chicos!"

Ambos, Ron y Harry, se voltearon para ver por que razón Ginny les gritaba desde su puesto (varios metros atrás de ellos).

"¿Qué pasa Gin?" – preguntó Ron a su hermana.

"Que se supone que ustedes deberían esperarnos para caminar…" – acompañó la castaña a su amiga.

"Pero es que, si caminamos a su paso¡entonces llegaremos muy tarde!" – reclamó Harry soltando una risita.

"Pero… hay una solución…" – dijo Ron mirando a su amigo y haciéndole una seña que las chicas no lograron entender.

"Entonces… ¿competencia?" – preguntó el ojiverde mirando con complicidad al pelirrojo.

"Pues claro, tu a mi hermana y yo a Hermy¿listo?" – sentenció Ron preparándose para una carrera.

"Ok, ya está… 1, 2¡3!" – gritaron ambos al unísono y acto seguido, agarró cada uno a una chica y salieron corriendo por el pasillo llevándolas en brazo (en el caso de Ron) y a caballito (en el caso de Harry).

Los chicos llegaron junto al aula de encantamientos en tiempo record, y las chicas no podían creer que habían llegado en "locomoción colectiva".

"¡Ja, te gané Potter!" – gritó el pelirrojo, quien fue el primero en llegar junto al aula de encantamientos – "¡Y eso que mi reto era bastante más grande que el tuyo!"

"¿A que te refieres con eso Ronald Bilius Weasley?" – dijo Hermione un poco enfadad, pero aún consciente de que todos pensaban que estaba gorda y comenzó a quitarse el chaleco de hilo blanco que llevaba sobre el vestido.

La chica dejó al descubierto su hermoso vestido rosa, el cual era bastante apretado de torso y suelto e irregular bajo las caderas. Tenía un escote en v que acentuaba aún más su figura y la espalda semi-descubierta con pequeñas tiras de género que la recorrían por todos lados.

"Va… vaya…" – dejó salir Ron apenas vio completamente el nuevo cuerpo de la castaña y lamentablemente, no pudo decir nada más que eso.

"¿Te comió la lengua Crookshanks hermanito?" – soltó Ginny con una carcajada mientras Harry la dejaba dulcemente en el suelo.

"Vaya… ¿Y que hizo con los neumáticos que tenía antes?" – preguntó Harry a la pelirroja discretamente mientras que veían a los chicos entrar a la fiesta.

"Elemental mi querido Harry" – dijo Ginny acomodándose la cartera – "Con un poco de ayuda mía, todo se soluciona".

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que nuestros amigos entraron a la fiesta, y por suerte, Cho Chang había tomado tantas cervezas de mantequilla que de tan ebria que estaba, saludó a Hermione con naturalidad y ni se acordaba de que la chica no había sido invitada.

El ambiente era perfecto; buena música, buenas bebidas, buena comida (con esto a Hermione le dio un arranque de P.E.D.D.O pensando que habían obligado a los elfos domésticos a preparar la comida) y por supuesto, mucha gente… el problema, era que dentro de un minuto u otro, llegarían…

"Vaya, vaya… tanta rata inmunda que se pasea por este lugar" – dijo de súbito un chico pálido y rubio de rostro puntiagudo apenas entraba a la fiesta.

"Si… si, claro… claro" – asentían sus dos guardaespaldas sin cerebro; Crabbe y Goyle.

"Vaya, como nos vinimos a meter en este gallinero" – se lamentaban Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson a la vez.

"Bueno, ya saben, teníamos que presentarnos hoy¿no?" – dijo Malfoy arreglándose la cabellera – "Eh¡y miren lo que tenemos por aquí!" – apuntó a Ron quien estaba sentado en unos sillones comiendo con Ginny y Hermione – "¡Son los pobretones Weasley y la sangre sucia en persona!" – se burló – "Vaya, vaya, hermanitos… deben haber tenido que vender buena parte de su terreno para comprarse esos atuendos¿verdad?"

Los demás Slytherins asintieron y comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, a la vez que el pelirrojo comenzaba a pararse para responder, y sin embargo, una voz amplificada que llenó todo el salón, lo detuvo.

"Salvado por la perra china¿eh Weasley?" – se burló Zabini viendo a Cho Chang que se paraba sobre una silla y comenzaba a hablar.

"Eh… ¡Hola a todos chicos!" – comenzó la oriental desde su silla al mismo tiempo que todos vitoreaban – "Ya que estamos todos aquí… aunque no somos muchos, pero bhuenoooooo… yo quería invitarlos a jugar un jueghitoooooo… ¡se llama Nunca-Nunca!"

De pronto, el salón dejó de vitorear de excitación, y ahora estaba hecho un barullo de susurros. La verdad es que muchos de los que estaban ahí habían oído hablar de ese juego, pero ninguno lo había jugado.

"Ya… miren… pónganshe todos en ciiiiiiiiiiiiiir-culo jajajaja… culo… uno al lado de otro y yo les diré como jugar¿okeeeeey? Cambio y fhueraaaa" – terminó la chica y luego dijo _finite incantatem_ para sacar el hechizo _sonorus_ de su garganta.

De un momento a otro, toda la gente de distintas casas había hecho un círculo alrededor de varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y Whisky de Fuego, cada uno con un vaso. Dentro del grupo encontramos a Marietta, la mejor amiga de la Chang, quien miraba a su amiga con vergüenza ajena. Estaban Neville, Seamus y Dean, quienes conversaban activamente sobre que es lo que sucederá con el juego. Encontramos además a los Slytherins, muy apartados del resto, susurrando entre ellos y mirando de reojo al grupito de Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry que se sentaron en el extremo opuesto a ellos. Estaban también Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbott, Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillan y Susan Bones de Hufflepuff, quienes miraban a todos lados sin saber que hacer, y sin embargo, sentados. Junto a ellos, encontrábamos a Terry Boot, Michael Corner y Anthony Goldstein hablando de cosas de "machos", mientras que Padma Patil junto con su gemela Parvati y Lavender Brown los miraban de reojo.

"Bien… ahora que estamos todos¡quiero que alcen sus vasos amighoooos!" – dijo Cho al tiempo que todos lo hacían y esta, con un hechizo, llenó todos los vasos de cerveza de mantequilla.

"Las reglas son muuuuuuy simples…" – comenzó la oriental mientras su amiga Marietta la sujetaba para que no tocara el piso – "Yo voy a partir. Voy a decir, por ejemplo; _yo Nunca-Nunca he bebido Cerveza de Mantequilla_, y todos los que HAYAN tomado en su vida cerveza de mantequilla, deberán tomar un sorbo de su vaso (la idea es que la pregunta, tu nunca lo hayas hecho y quieras saber quienes si lo han realizado, pero en este caso inventé). Y así deberemos seguir hasta que acaben, y luego lo llenaremos con Whisky de Fuego, y si se acaban el Whisky de Fuego, terminaremos por llenarlo con… pom pom pom pom… ¡TEQUILA!"

El barullo fue enorme después de las palabras de la chica. Todos sabían que, en el reino mágico, las bebidas alcohólicas muggles tenían un doble efecto sobre los magos, muchos ya sabían que terminarían en el piso.

"¿Y, Quedó claro?" – preguntó la chica finalmente. Todos asintieron menos.

"Yo no entendí, porque acabo de llegar" – dijo una voz cercana a la puerta.

Los alumnos de las casas se voltearon a mirar y observaron quien era la chica que acababa de entrar por la puerta. Su cabello rubio sucio y el soñar de su collar de tapas de cerveza de mantequilla la delataban.

"¿Qué haces aquí Lunática Lovegood¡Nadie te invitó a esta fiesta!" – gritó Marietta por Cho, quien en ese momento vomitaba en un basurero.

"Bueno… vine porque quiero¿no? – dijo Luna desde su puesto – "Además, si no me dejan formar parte del juego, les diré a los profesores lo que sucedió esta noche".

Ante tal amenaza, los chicos se vieron obligados a contarle a la nueva en que consistía el juego, sin embargo, en vez de usar el ejemplo de las Cervezas de Mantequilla, usaron _A mi Nunca-Nunca me han llamado loca a mis espaldas_.

"¿Y bien? Yo empiezo…" – dijo una Cho ya más repuesta – "Hmm… haber… veamos… _Yo Nunca-Nunca he andado a lo Gringo_.

"¿Qué?" – gritaron unos cuantos al unísono.

"¡A lo gringo! Ya saben, sin ropa bajo las túnicas, ni siquiera interior" – respondió la oriental como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ante esta aclaración, Hermione no tuvo más remedio que beber un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla, junto con Pansy Parkinson y Terry Boot.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos de que haya gente que no usara ropa interior bajo las túnicas, y sin embargo, Ginny, Parvati y Lavender se reían por lo bajo recordando el incidente de hace unas horas atrás.

"Ok… elijamos a uno de los que acaba de tomar…" – Hermione cruzaba los dedos bajo su vestido al momento que Cho decía estas palabras – "Hmm… ¡Terry!" – un suspiro de alivio recorrió a la castaña – "Es tu turno".

"Veamos…" – dijo Terry pensativo – "_Yo Nunca-Nunca he besado a alguien del mismo sexo_" – sentenció luego mirando a las gemelas Patil de reojo, quienes eran conocidas por haberse dado un beso bastante comprometedor en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Michael Corner.

Como era de esperarse, las gemelas Patil tomaron un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, a la vez que lo hacían Blaise Zabini y Justin Finch-Fetchey (n/a: pobrecito, siempre lo pongo de homosexual xD), este último ante una impresionada Hannah Abbot.

"Ok Parvati, es tu turno…" – dijo un muy emocionado Terry Boot esperando que con su gemela repitieran lo del cumpleaños pasado.

Fueron pasando las horas, los minutos, los segundos y las preguntas cada vez subían en intensidad, comenzaron desde preguntas sosas tales como _Yo Nunca-Nunca he visto un arco iris_, pasando por preguntas como _Yo Nunca-Nunca he nadado desnudo _y el_ Nunca-Nunca me he masturbado _tan típico de los adolescentes hasta que finalmente, cuando la mayoría ya estaba bastante ebria (exceptuando por Hermione y Susan Bones, quienes habían caído en la cuenta de que eran más santurronas de lo que creían) y como 5 o 6 personas iban ya terminando su vaso de Whisky de Fuego (incluyendo entre ellos a Draco, Seamus y Justin Finch-Fletchey) cuando le tocó a Neville hacer la pregunta, y quien hubiera dicho que sería la más esperada de toda la noche.

"Yo… _Yo Nunca-Nunca he tenido sexo_" – terminó Neville rojo como un tomate.

Todos quedaron pasmados ante la pregunta del chico, quien todos pensaban, no se atrevería a pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Mucha gente tomó durante esta ronda, incluyendo a Malfoy, Pansy (n/a: que coincidencia¿no?), Michael Corner, Cho (n/a: otra coincidencia xD), Susan Bones (quien en ese momento, dejó de ser santurrona ante la mirada atónita de Hermione quien aún no terminaba su cerveza de mantequilla), el pobre Justin, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Marietta y…

"Ron… ¿Tú también?" – preguntó Ginny al notar como su hermano se terminaba su última gota de Whisky de Fuego.

"Pues… yo… yo… la verdad…" – comenzó Ron con la cara del color de su cabello notando como todos lo miraban.

"Vaya, vaya… así que la comadreja Weasley se las traía después de todo" – bromeó Draco como siempre acompañado por las risas sonoras de sus dos mastodontes, quienes casi no habían probado de su cerveza de mantequilla.

"No puede ser…" – susurró Hermione para sus adentros y se marchó del círculo en silencio, con varias lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

"Y eso que ni yo sabía" – dijo Harry a la pelirroja pasando un brazo por sobre su mejor amigo al mismo tiempo – "Vas a tener que darme muchas explicaciones llegando a la sala común" – dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

Aquello había marcado el fin de la fiesta, luego de ello, las preguntas se tornaron insípidas y aburridas, por lo que muchos se marcharon a sus respectivas casas. El castillo estaba bastante oscuro a las cuatro de la mañana, y los Gryffindors subían en masa a su sala común comentando la fiesta.

"¿Y, qué les pareció mi pregunta?" – dijo un Neville entusiasmado – "La mejor de la noche¿eh?"

"Si, si… claro Nev" – dijo Ron cabizbajo, quien para esas alturas, ya había notado que Hermione se había marchado sin ellos.

"Pues la verdad, yo me sorprendí mucho cuando supe que Anthony Goldstein se había hecho una cirugía reconstructiva de todo… ¿como se vería antes de ella?" – dijo Seamus pensando mientras caminaba.

"¡Si! Al más puro estilo Michael Jackson" – dijo Dean Thomas riendo luego de su propio comentario, pero al ver que nadie más reía con él y lo miraban, se cayó – "Bueno… es un cantante muggle que… ¡ah! Olvídenlo…"

"¿Dónde estará Hermione?" – preguntó Ginny suspirando, intentando adivinar porque la chica se había marchado.

"Es extraño, se fue justo después de la pregunta de… bueno… de Neville" – acotó Lavender Brown, quien iba caminando bastante avergonzada – "Quizás tenga un trauma con aquello del… sexo".

"O quizás…" – dijo Ginny para sus adentros cuando ya estaban frente al retrato de la señora Gorda – "…Con la respuesta de cierto pelirrojo."

Después de decir la contraseña secreta ("a Snape le gusta por atrás"), el retrato abrió paso a los Gryffindors, quienes se encontraron con un cabello castaño que les daba la espalda y miraba la chimenea con ojos vidriosos.

* * *

Y bien, aqui lo tienen... el capítulo del juego... espero que les haya gustado! n.n y espero muchos MUCHOS reviews, sean buenos o malos! ya que subí dos capítulos seguidos (porque claro, no me verán por aquí hasta el próximo lunes, me voy a pasar las fiestas patrias con mi familia fuera de mi ciudad).

Pobre Hermy... si sé que la trato muy mal... pero siempre es temporal, no se preocupen ;)

Perdonen a las chicas que hubieran querido que Ron fuera virgen... pero no me pude contener! y esperen a saber lo que sigue después, de seguro se sorprenderán tanto como yo cuando se me ocurrió la idea O.O

La verdad, es que yo me guio por los shots que le dan a mis historias (gente que las lee y no deja review) pero esos shots no dan opiniones... porfavor! las necesito:D besitos a todos!

**principita**


	5. Weasleys al ataque

HOLA A TODOS!

Más de un año sin actualizar:S:S:S:S LO SIENTOOO! es que de verdad no había tenido NADA de tiempo... pero hoy he vuelto para concluir algo que empecé y que a muchos les hubiese gustado que terminara...

Bueno, obviamente no se van a acordar de la historia... pero les recomiendo que la lean de nuevo si no es mucha molestia xD, en todo caso no es mucho lo que llevo hasta ahora... pero lo que se viene... ufff

y bueno, eso... perdonen la tardanza y los dejo con el 5to capítulo (historia que esta vez terminaré, LO PROMETO!)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Quinto – Weasleys al ataque**

"¿Qué sucedió Hermy?" – preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga sentándose junto a ella una vez todos se hubieron ido – "¿Por qué te desapareciste así como así?"

"Ginny… tú sabes muy bien porque me desaparecí" – respondió la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Pues, la verdad es que tengo una idea, pero quiero que tú me digas" – dijo sinceramente la pelirroja.

"Que… bueno… yo pensé… que tu hermano… era virgen…" – comenzó la castaña.

"Bueno, también yo" – confesó Ginny – "Pero… ¡esa no es razón para llorar! tú ya sabes como son los chicos…"

"¡Pero Gin!" – gritó Hermione, pero luego la pelirroja la cayó con un gesto de su mano – "Él… él no es como otros chicos… yo creí que era distinto"

"¿Te gusta mucho verdad?" – susurró la Weasley a su amiga.

"No me gusta mucho Gin…" – dijo Hermione con sinceridad – "Yo… yo lo quiero… lo quiero muchísimo" – y dicho esto se sumió en lágrimas.

"¡Oh Herms!"

La pelirroja abrazó dulcemente a su amiga mientras ella derramaba las lágrimas una tras otra en el sofá, y luego, ambas se marcharon a dormir, y sin embargo, la más pensativa era Ginny, quien por alguna razón se había sensibilizado de más con el drama de la castaña.

Mientras, en el dormitorio de los chicos, Ron no podía conciliar el sueño.

--------------------.--------------------

"Yo no sabía que Blaise era Homosexual" – se escuchaba comentar a un par de chicas en la mesa de Ravenclaw la mañana siguiente.

"Quizás no sea homosexual, quizás sólo haya besado a un chico en un juego o algo así" – defendía Padma Patil recordando el incidente con su gemela en la fiesta de Michael Corner.

"Pero yo sí me lo esperaba de Justin" – comenzó Marietta apuntando a la mesa de Hufflepuff donde se encontraba el chico – "Comencé a sospechar cuando lo vi saliendo a las 12 de la noche del baño junto a Colin Creevey"

"¿Y que hacías tú por esas horas fuera de la sala común Marietta?" – la reprendió Cho, quien se sentaba junto a ella apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

"Pues… bueno… yo…" – comenzó Marietta.

"Le dije que me ayudara con un trabajo de pociones¿cierto Mari?" – finalizó Michael Corner engullendo un pan de calabaza y mirando con complicidad a la chica.

"Pues… pues… si, es cierto" – mintió Marietta mirando de reojo al chico.

"¿Y qué les pareció mi pregunta? Fue la bomba¿no creen?"

"¡Ya cállate Neville!" – gritaban al mismo tiempo (y por quinta vez aquella mañana) Harry y Seamus desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

La verdad, es que había muy pocas personas de sexto año aquella mañana; la mayoría aún dormía plácidamente en sus camas aprovechando que era domingo, pero eso no se aplicaba para Neville, Seamus, Harry y Hermione, quienes por ser los que menos habían bebido aquella noche, eran los más madrugadores de la casa de Gryffindor.

"¿Dónde estará Ron?" – dijo Seamus antes de acabar su desayuno – "Cuando desperté hoy en la mañana, él ya estaba vestido… es extraño que aún no haya bajado."

"¡Ah! Quizás se fue a hacer cosas por ahí con su chica secreta… ¿recuerdan su respuesta de anoche?" – respondió Neville alzando las cejas.

"Si… tal vez…" – respondió Hermione, quien revolvía su tazón de cereal con leche desganadamente.

"Hola chicos" – se escuchó decir a una voz conocida y sin energía por detrás de ellos.

"¿Qué te pasó?" – saludó Harry al pelirrojo, quien había llegado con el cabello húmedo y despeinado y con dos grandes ojeras colgando bajo sus ojos azules.

"No podía dormir anoche, me quedé dormido en la ducha y casi no alcanzo al desayuno" – resumió Ron bastante molesto sentándose junto a Hermione, quien corrió su silla algunos centímetros lejos del chico.

"Vaya, quizás tanto Whisky de Fuego no fue bueno para ti…" – bromeó Neville.

"No yo… si, quizás tienes razón" – mintió Ron cogiendo una rebanada de pan y untándole mantequilla.

A su lado, Hermione aún no probaba bocado; sólo escuchaba como los chicos hablaban junto a ella y se limitaba a asentir, negar o esbozar una sonrisa cínica. La imagen de la noche anterior pesaba en su cabeza como un yunque, y aunque haya bajado a desayunar temprano, ella tampoco había dormido bien esa noche.

Ron miraba a la castaña de reojo. Sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella, y sin embargo, no se atrevía a preguntarle; el chico era bastante cobarde para hablar con ella de cosas que no sean deberes, molestarla por ser una "cerebrito" o cosas insulsas y sin sentido. Muy pocas veces habían hablado de cosas serias en su vida, y muchas veces aquellas "cosas serias" habían sido las muertes de Cedric Diggory y Sirius entre otras. Sin embargo, de algún lugar, el chico sacó el valor para decir:

"Hermionenecesitoquehablemosdespuésdeldesayuno" – dijo el pelirrojo bastante rápido mirando su plato.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó la chica, quien creyó que su amigo estaba perdiendo la cordura, ya que había captado sólo las palabras "pues desayuno…", las cuales ni siquiera estaban bien y daban a suponer que Ron tenía una íntima charla con la principal merienda del día.

"¡No me hagas repetirlo Herms!" – reclamó el chico.

"Pero… ¡es que de veras que no escuché!" – respondió la castaña.

"Que… necesito que hablemos… tú y yo… después del desayuno… ¿puedes?" – preguntó finalmente Ron a la chica en un tono de voz bastante bajo para evitar que los Gryffindors presentes en la mesa hicieran mofa.

"Cla… claro Ron…" – dijo Hermione apretando los dedos bajo la túnica – "Pero… yo ya terminé de desayunar"

"Perfecto, y yo no tengo hambre…" – concluyó el pelirrojo levantándose de la mesa junto con su amiga.

Sólo algunos segundos más tarde llegó Ginny, quien desesperadamente buscaba a Harry en el gran comedor y, aunque andaba bastante desastrada, le pidió al morocho que salieran a conversar.

"¿Cómo es la cosa?" – reclamó Seamus viendo como se llevaban a su amigo de la cicatriz por la muñeca – "¡Me dejaron hablando sólo con Neville!"

"Como si eso fuera malo Seamus…" – respondió Neville quien comía un panecillo – "Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar… por ejemplo; ¿Qué te pareció mi pregunta de anoche?"

Seamus hizo callar por decimocuarta vez al chico y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano viendo como sus amigos desaparecían por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Como cualquier persona que quería un momento de intimidad en Hogwarts, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a los terrenos del castillo, sobre los cuales ya comenzaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve. La castaña y el pelirrojo tomaron el sendero junto al lago, mientras que la pelirroja y el morocho vagaban entre el campo de Quidditch y el Bosque Prohibido.

La verdad, es que aquella transición entre otoño e invierno era fascinante, y a pesar de que estaba muy helado, el amanecer mantenía cálido el ambiente, sin embargo, el rostro de Hermione rompía aquel frágil hilillo de calor.

"Y… bueno… ¿De que querías hablar?" – comenzó la chica con una sonrisa falsa.

"Justamente de eso…" – comenzó el pelirrojo apuntando a la boca de Hermione – "Bueno… no… no de tu boca" – siguió mirando los labios de la castaña – "…quiero saber porque estás así, porque ya no sonríes como antes"

"Es que… Ron… no lo entenderías… me llamarías psicópata o algo así" – decía la castaña mientras caminaban alrededor del lago.

"Herms, yo soy tu amigo…" – dijo el pelirrojo tomando a la castaña por las muñecas – "Necesito saber"

"Que… pues… que me molestó aquello que dijiste en el juego de anoche…" – concluyó la chica mirando a su mejor amigo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué cosa exactamente?" – dijo temiendo la respuesta.

"Que pues… que no seas… virgen" – dijo la castaña tímidamente.

"Ah… e… eso" – dijo el chico sonrojándose como un tomate para variar – "Pu… pues… la verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso…"

"¡PERO YO SÍ RON!" – explotó la prefecta haciendo que varios cuervos volaran desde la orilla del lago.

"Es que… no es algo de lo… que yo esté muy orgulloso…"

"Ron… tú eres mi mejor amigo… junto con Harry… y en serio que me gustaría mucho saber estas cosas…"

"Pero… Herms, eso quedó en el pasado… en serio que es un recuerdo que si pudiera borrar, lo haría…"

"Pero no te cuesta nada decirme…" – insistió la chica al pelirrojo, manipulándolo inconscientemente.

"Por favor Herms, no me hagas…"

"¡RON, YO NECESITO SABER!" – presionó la chica.

"Bueno… pero… sentémonos primero y tranquilízate" – dijo el chico intentando mantener la calma.

--------------------.--------------------

"¿Qué sucede Ginny?… es muy temprano para conversar¿no crees? Mi cerebro aún no procesa ni la comida" – dijo Harry mientras caminaba junto a la pelirroja e inhalaba aire.

"Es que… Harry… debo decirte algo que no puede esperar a mañana o algún otro día… debe de ser ahora" – dijo la chica decidida.

"¿Y que sería eso Gin?" – preguntó Harry mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente.

Aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos… aquellos ojos verdes que habían sido lo primero que vio cuando despertó de aquella oscura cámara en segundo año. Aquellos ojos que había visto por primera vez cuando acompañó a Ron a King's Cross en su primer año… aquella sonrisa que la derretía por dentro: esta vez Ginny Weasley estaba más que decidida a decirle al moreno lo que sentía por él por segunda vez, porque quizás la carta con el poema que le envió para San Valentín hace muchos años atrás la tomó como un juego… pero esto era real. Lo que Ginny sentía era real.

"Harry… verás… yo…" – comenzó la pelirroja intentando sacar valor de alguna parte dentro de ella – "Ayer estuve consolando a Hermione… porque… pues… tú ya sabes… la respuesta de Ron hirió mucho a la pobrecita… y tú sabes lo cabezotas que son nuestros amigos; jamás admitirán que se quieren"

"Si… lo sé Gin…" - dijo el chico aún mirándola a los ojos – "Desde cuarto año que nos empeñamos por hacer que se confiesen… pero quizás nunca lo hagan… pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver…?"

"Pues…" – le cortó la pelirroja – "… que me di cuenta de lo terrible que era sufrir por otra persona que te hace daño inconscientemente porque no está enterada de sus sentimientos y bueno… yo quería que me ayudes…"

"¿A qué te ayudo?"

"A decirle finalmente al chico que me gusta lo que siento por él…" – dijo la chica haciendo alusión a su propio caso – "Por ejemplo… ¿A ti cómo te gustaría que te confiesen lo que sienten por ti?"

"Pues… la verdad… me gustaría que aquella persona sea también a quien yo amo y… que sea sincera y me mire a los ojos…" – Harry se detuvo en seco notando como el rostro de la pelirroja ejercía una fuerza invisible sobre el suyo, haciendo que estos quedasen cada vez más cerca. El chico desvió la mirada a sus labios y luego a sus profundos ojos azules – "… y que luego me diga lo que siente y finalmente… bueno… be… be…"

"¿sarnos?" – terminó la chica cuyos labios rozaban la nariz del Niño que vivió.

"S-si…" – dijo Harry sintiendo como sus pies apenas lo sostenían.

"Harry… yo… yo…" – tartamudeó Ginny – "Yo… te amo"

Luego de aquellas dos hermosas palabras tan difíciles de pronunciar, la chica cogió con su mano el mentón de Harry para que la nariz del chico dejara de hacer fricción con su boca y luego la chica besó sus labios dulcemente, como quien se despide de una ilusión; la chica sabía que el moreno no le volvería a hablar después de aquello, y quería robarle por lo menos un beso antes de partir.

La chica comenzaba a darse vuelta lentamente para volver al castillo, cuando una mano cálida le agarró la muñeca y la hizo volver a donde estaba; ahí se encontró cara a cara nuevamente con aquellos ojos verdes que le robaban el sueño. Su rostro se tornó rojo y frunció los párpados y las cejas como si hubiera tragado un limón para no enfrentar al moreno… sólo que en vez de sentir las palabras que esperaba como _"creo que debemos dejar de vernos" _o "_Hasta aquí llega nuestra amistad",_ sintió como un calor abrasador recorría sus labios y como ejercían presión sobre ellos. No tuvo más remedio que ver que era lo que sucedía.

Los ojos de Harry estaban cerrados frente a ella y su rostro estaba inclinado rozando suavemente el de la pelirroja y su boca… ¡su boca estaba sobre la de la chica!

La Weasley volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez de una manera más sutil y respondió el beso del chico que innumerables veces le había salvado la vida, del Niño que Vivió, de su mejor amigo… y todos ellos a la vez se resumían en Harry Potter.

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme Ron?" – seguía Hermione quien ahora estaba sentada sobre el pasto exhalando dolor – "Tú… ¡TÚ NO ERES QUIEN YO CREÍ QUE ERAS!"

"¡CÓMO QUE NO HERMIONE!" – respondió el pelirrojo sulfurándose y perdiendo la paciencia como solía hacerlo en segundo año – "¡HEMOS SIDO AMIGOS POR MÁS DE 5 AÑOS! Y ¿RECIÉN AHORA ME VIENES A DECIR QUE NO SOY QUIEN CREÍAS QUE ERA?... todo por una respuesta" – susurró en voz baja la última parte.

"Pero Ron… nunca supimos… ni Harry, ni tu hermana, ni yo…"

"¿Crees que le contaría a mi propia hermana como perdí mi virginidad¡ja!"

Al oír las palabras _como perdí mi virginidad_ desde la boca de Ron, la castaña sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago… y en su corazón. Supo en ese entonces que jamás volverían a ser los amigos de antes, que jamás se tendrían la confianza de antes, que por un tonto juego estaba todo perdido… lo único que pudo decir la chica antes de caminar hacia el lado opuesto del pelirrojo fue:

"adiós Ron"


	6. La habitación de los corazones rotos

**Capítulo Sexto – La habitación de los corazones rotos**

Ginny se alejó para ver la cara de Harry Potter, y tocar con su mano su mejilla. Todo era tan irreal, tan mágico… Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, el chico por fin estaba en sus brazos, y se juro que nada ni nadie los separaría, sin embargo, el moreno tenía otros planes.

"Gi… Ginny… yo lo siento mucho" – comenzó diciendo el chico de ojos verdes – "es… ¡Esto no debió pasar! No puede haber nada entre nosotros Gin… esto fue sólo un impulso"

"¿Qué?" – preguntó la chica sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

"Lo que escuchaste… lo siento mucho Ginny, pero no podemos dejar que un tonto impulso arruiné nuestra amistad… y bueno, yo sé que en el fondo no me amas más que como a un amigo… estás confundida eso es todo… al igual que como yo estoy confundido…"

"¿Confundida?" – preguntó la pelirroja desesperada pero con un hilo de voz… las palabras del moreno le habían derrumbado todas sus ilusiones, le habían roto el corazón en mil pedazos – "¿Impulso? Harry…" – comenzó mientras su voz se quebraba – "Yo había esperado el momento de besarte desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, mucho antes de eso… desde que tenía fotos tuyas en mi pared a los 7 años y decía que cuando grande me casaría contigo… ¡Desde ese segundo Harry!... ¿Y derrumbas todo por un tonto impulso?"

"No sé en que estaba pensando Ginny… perdóname… tú eres como mi hermana menor… quizás por eso me confundí tanto… ¡lo siento de verdad!" – continuó el morocho – "podríamos hacer como si nada hubiese pasado…"

Una lágrima silenciosa se posó en la nieve, derritiendo parte de ella. Ginny no podía creer lo que Harry le decía. Había sido demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. _Tú eres como mi hermana menor… _¡LOS HERMANOS NO SE BESAN! (en este momento inmediatamente se imaginó besándose con Ron y su cara mostró señales de asco, pero aún así, aún se imaginara a Voldermort con mallas apretadas, a Snape con el cabello limpio y bálsamo de labios de frutitas, a Neville delgado e inteligente, sabía que dentro de un muy buen tiempo, nada sería igual… y que probablemente no volvería a sonreír…

Y no tenía idea que una castaña con una almohada cubriendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas, pensaba lo mismo que ella…

---------------.---------------

Eran ya las dos de la tarde, y en Hogwarts los platos de oro estaban repletos de comida deliciosa que los alumnos disfrutaban a cabalidad.

Había pasado ya más de una semana desde que a las dos chicas les habían roto el corazón… y como era de imaginarse, ni Ron ni Harry les dirigían la palabra. Quizás el pelirrojo tenía más contacto con la morena por el hecho de que se la pasaban discutiendo como siempre, pero ahora esas discusiones tenían un sabor amargo…

A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, en la escuela de magia y hechicería se seguía hablando de la fiesta de _Chochi Chang_, la cual, al parecer, fue la mejor en décadas.

Pero por sobre todo, las miradas desde entonces recaían en el pelirrojo. Nadie se hubiese imaginado que él ya no era virgen, y desde entonces se susurraba en los pasillos una sola pregunta: _¿Con quién habrá sido?_

"Odio que todos me miren como si supieran un secreto mío" – se quejaba Ron con su amigo de gafas y ojos verdes.

"Eh… Ron… lamento decirte que SI saben un secreto tuyo…" – replicó Harry con una sonrisa burlona – "Porque al parecer te decidiste a contarle a todos que habías regalado tu flor a una chica… y bueno… aún no le has dicho a tu mejor amigo quien es esa chica y…"

"¡Cállate Potter!" – replicó el chico que estaba sentado a su lado – "Ya te he dicho mil veces que no quiero hablar de eso… o de ella"

Cada vez, desde aquella fiesta, Harry había tratado de sacarle a Ron quien había sido su misteriosa primera vez, pero el pelirrojo continuaba reacio a responder… por lo menos no ahora.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos cortos entrar al Gran Comedor y acercarse a la mesa de Griffindor, al lugar donde los dos chicos platicaban. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al percatarse de que el sonido de esos zapatos, pertenecían a la pelirroja a la cual había rechazado hace un tiempo atrás. Desde entonces ambos no se hablaban, y el chico sentía un gran vacío por dentro; había perdido a una de sus mejores amigas.

"Hola hermano" – dijo la pelirroja sentándose a su lado intentando mirar al moreno – "¿Has visto a Hermione?"

"Ha… hace mucho que no la veo… más bien… la veo en clases y de lejos y nada más…" – replicó el pelirrojo con cierta sorna. No le gustaba hablar de su amiga sabelotodo después de lo que había pasado.

"Le… ¿Le puedes preguntar al señor de la cicatriz que está a tu lado si la ha visto?" – preguntó Ginny a su hermano.

"No Ginny, no la he visto…" – dijo Harry a la pelirroja evitando mirarla a los ojos.

(silencio)

"¿Ron… que te dijo?" – preguntó la chica pecosa aparentando no haber escuchado.

"Que no la ha visto Gin"

"Bueno… en ese caso debo volver a buscarla… gracias por nada" – respondió la chica y acto seguido, se fue del comedor murmurando cosas para sí misma.

"¿Qué pasó con mi hermana que ya ni se hablan?"

"Na… Nada" – replicó Harry pensando en como reaccionaría Ron si le dijera que había besado a su hermana pequeña, pero que no quería nada con ella – "Te diré que pasó el mismo día que tú me cuentes quien es la chica misteriosa"

"Entonces quédate sentadito esperando" – replicó el chico tomando un sorbo muy profundo de su zumo de calabaza.

La verdad, es que hace mucho tiempo que nadie veía a Hermione en los pasillos… menos en la biblioteca y muy rara vez aparecía en la sala común con unas ojeras enormes y lista para ir a dormir a su habitación… pero entonces ¿Dónde se encontraba todo el tiempo?

Ese día, después de clases de Historia de la magia con Binns, Hermione agarró su pila de libros y salió antes que todos del aula, ante las atónitas miradas de sus amigos. Desde que había encontrado un lugar para estar en el castillo sin que nadie la molestara, es que no pasaba tiempo en ninguna otra parte; no comía, no dormía y ocasionalmente estudiaba, y aunque habían bajado sus calificaciones, seguía siendo la mejor alumna que había pisado Hogwarts en 100 años.

La castaña iba todos los días al quinto piso del castillo y se dirigía a una habitación contigua con una puerta negra bastante bien decorada que muy pocos alumnos tenían la capacidad de ver, y la mayoría de los que podía, no se atrevía a entrar por el hecho de que se veía aterradora. Inclusive, la misma Hermione estaba impresionada de cómo había reunido el valor para entrar allí…

Inmediatamente después de haber escuchado a Ron insultarla y gritarle desde la fiesta que organizó la oriental, es que Hermione había vagado por el castillo buscando algún lugar tranquilo para estar sin que nadie la moleste. No quería ver a sus amigos, ni a sus profesores, ni al resto de los alumnos… y mucho menos al pelirrojo.

Un día cualquiera que fue a relajarse en la tina del baño de las prefectas (cosa que no consiguió), se encontró al salir con una puerta de madera negra, hermosamente tallada con lo que parecían personas en distintas posiciones; al lado derecho se encontraban personas extrañamente felices, y al lado izquierdo, personas miserables y tristes. La castaña no tardó en notar en como las mismas personas que aparecían demacradas al lado izquierdo, se veían felices del otro lado. Pero en ese minuto decidió no entrar… estaba muy asustada para ver lo que estaba dentro de aquella puerta.

Tres días más tarde, después de una acalorada discusión con el pelirrojo fuera del aula de pociones, la castaña comenzó a lamentarse y a llorar por los pasillos, y con ánimos de morir… o matarse. Odiaba su vida, odiaba lo que estaba viviendo, odiaba a todos, odiaba a Ron, odiaba su estúpida personalidad, su estúpido pelo, su estúpida inteligencia que la hacía acreditarse como la "cerebrito" de Hogwarts.

Hasta que recordó la puerta que había visto unos días atrás.

Si había allí algo tan feo que podría matarla (inmediatamente recordó la puerta en la que detrás estaba "Fluffy"), pues bienvenido sea. No quería seguir viviendo un día más de su miserable vida.

Abrió la puerta con timidez, para encontrarse con algo que no esperaba; una habitación rosada llena de cuadros alegres y una cama que se veía bastante cómoda.

Mientras entraba maldiciendo que no haya nada ahí lo suficientemente escalofriante como los dragones de Hagrid, la chica notó un cartel adornado hermosamente al igual que la puerta, que decía:

"_Bienvenido(a) al albergue de los corazones rotos, por favor ponte cómodo(a)"_

Si tenía ese nombre, no podía ser tan malo, pensó la chica para si misma, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y minutos más tarde se quedaba dormida.

Sus sueños no eran los de siempre, en donde sacaba malas calificaciones y la expulsaban del colegio y ya no soñaba con Ron teniendo encuentros con otra chica misteriosa, si no que ahora sus sueños estaban llenos de cosas que mataban sus pensamientos negativos, y le hacían ver lo bonita y trágicamente cruel que podía ser la vida, sueños que por alguna razón llenaban la mente de la castaña y no podía pensar en nada más, lo que era un alivio porque ya no pensaba todo el tiempo en el pelirrojo.

Estaba decidida a volver allí cuando pudiera.

Y desde entonces, la castaña pasaba en esa habitación gran parte de su mañana, tarde y noche…

* * *

RECORD! Subi dos capitulos en un dia! juajuajuajuajua... lo que hace el estar de vacaciones y tener tiempo libre xD

De hecho, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no escribo, que ahora tengo un novio, y estamos próximos a cumplir 1 año ya O.o así que ni idea de donde saco la inspiracion para escribir esto xD simplemente sale de mis dedos...

espero hayan disfrutado este capi, aunque tiene mucha descripcion y cosas, pero es importante.

principita.:


	7. Esto es personal

**Capítulo 7 – Esto es personal**

"¿A que hora termina esta clase? Ya estoy aburrido…" – se quejaba Ron en la clase de encantamientos.

"¡Cállate! Flitwick puede escucharte y bueno… si, yo también estoy aburrido" – replicó el moreno a su amigo pelirrojo después de que Flitwick terminó de pasar el capítulo 23 de su gran libro.

"Y bueno queridos alumnos…" – continúo el profesor – "Este encantamiento es un encantamiento aturdidor desarmador, ya que además de lanzar lejos a su oponente como lo hace _Expelliarmus_, también tiene un efecto desarmador en el cuerpo, temporal y sin dolor por supuesto, que hace que las extremidades se caigan de a poco, dejando al otro duelista imposibilitado para continuar el duelo… la verdad, es un hechizo muy difícil de hacer y está prohibido en la mayoría de los duelos oficiales, ya que quien sepa hacerlo, acaba el duelo en menos de 2 minutos…" – el enano siguió – "Y bueno, como tarea para un mes, deben haber aprendido a hacer por lo menos que se caiga una extremidad del cuerpo, y para ello, estarán en parejas…" – el salón comenzó a llenarse de barullos y de gente diciendo ¿Seamos juntos? Pero antes de que pudieran entusiasmarse mucho, el profesor dijo – "…Elegidas por mi" – el salón se llenó de barullos nuevamente… pero ahora reprobatorios – "… bueno, lo siento, pero no siempre podrán trabajar con quien ustedes deseen"

El profesor sacó un pergamino de su escritorio y comenzó a leerlo para ver a quienes emparejaría para la asignación, y después de algunos minutos estaba emparejado todo el salón… excepto.

"Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger… son ustedes dos los únicos que quedan sin pareja, así que serán juntos"

Ambos se miraron con profundo odio. Aquella mirada le dolió más al pelirrojo que a la castaña, ya que gracias a la habitación que había descubierto, su corazón ahora estaba un poco más pegado y no tan trizado, sin embargo, aún quedaban unas piezas frágiles en él…

---------------.---------------

"A mi me tocó con Padma Patil" – se quejaba Dean a un extremo de sala común de Griffindor.

"De que te quejas… ella es deliciosa" – Dijo Seamus Finnigan que se sentaba al lado derecho de su mejor amigo.

"Si… claro… pero es más tonta que una puerta" – replicó el chico – "¡Y DE LAS GIRATORIAS!"

"De que te quejas…" – dijo Harry que se sentaba frente a ellos – "a mi me tocó con Neville… quien no es tonto, pero si torpe, eso no lo puedes negar"

"Y ustedes se quejan por eso…" – dijo Ron sentado al lado de Harry – "A mi me tocó con Hermione…"

"¿Pero de que te quejas Weasley? Ella es la chica más inteligente de la clase, y al parecer también de la escuela… es obvio que tendrás una excelente calificación si estás con ella" – dijo Seamus.

En ese mismo minuto, se escuchó a una chica decir la contraseña de la sala común (calabazas enlatadas) al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Hermione, quien se veía bastante extraña, entró a la sala común con la pila de libros habitual y una sonrisa mecánica en su rostro. Desde hace mucho tiempo que la chica se veía así… demacrada. Tenía ojeras en su rostro y los pómulos más marcados que de costumbre, lo que la hacía ver más vieja. Sin mencionar de que estaba mucho más delgada desde la fiesta de Cho Chang, ya que no bajaba a comer para evitar a los chicos.

"Buenas noches a todos" – dijo la castaña mirando a los chicos menos a Ron – "Que tengan duerman muy bien y… díganle a cierto pelirrojo si es que se digna a aparecer, que mañana a las 3 en el periodo libre pedí prestada la sala de aritmancia para practicar la tarea de encantamientos.

Acto seguido, la chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación con aire de superioridad en su rostro.

Los chicos que estaban en la sala común se miraron y luego le lanzaron una mirada furtiva al pelirrojo, entendiendo por fin porque le resultaba tan difícil trabajar con la chica más lista de la escuela.

---------------.---------------

Era ya un hermoso 4 de octubre en Hogwarts. Afuera la nieve había cesado y conforme salía el sol, aumentaba la excitación de los alumnos debido a la primera visita a Hogsmade del año que sería en sólo unas semanas. Sin embargo, a las 3 de la tarde de aquel día viernes, no todo era calma en el aula de aritmancia…

"Rayos Hermione… ya estoy muerto con el doble periodo de transformaciones¿y además me haces venir aquí a practicar para una tarea que debe tenerse para un mes?"

"Deja de quejarte Weasley" – le decía la castaña mientras dejaba bancos en las paredes con mucha dificultad, y así dejarles espacio para practicar – "Bueno¿comenzaremos el duelo ahora o no?" – preguntó finalmente como si el chico pecoso fuese una especie de retrasado mental.

"Esta bien" – respondió el pelirrojo de mala gana – "Pero si te mato no es mi culpa"

La castaña, furiosa contra su compañero de duelo, no dijo y nada y sólo se puso de espaldas contra el chico para comenzar.

"Ya conoces las reglas" – dijo la castaña

"si… no tienes que repetírmelas" – respondió el chico.

"Bueno… tienes k decir Desarmâte y hacer un pequeño circulo perfecto con la varita para…"

"¡Si, ya sé de que se trata el hechizo Hermione!"

"Entonces no perdamos tiempo"

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas. Eran sólo algunos pasos, por lo que cada uno iba contando los suyos con un semblante bastante serio en el rostro.

3, 2, 1…

- "¡Desarmâte!" – gritaron ambos al unísono.

Pero nada sucedió… excepto por Ron, a quien se le cayeron unos cuantos pelos de la nuca, y a Hermione se le cayó un pendiente, pero sólo por efecto de la gravedad.

"Patético…" – rugió Hermione que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación – "No pudiste hacer ni que se me cayeran los pendientes" – miró con aire de superioridad al chico – "intentémoslo otra vez"

A Ron se le pusieron las orejas rojas de vergüenza. La chica tenía mucha razón, sin embargo, había dicho esas palabras con tanta rudeza y frivolidad, que si no supiese que es Hermione, no la distinguiría… pero ya incluso estaba teniendo dificultades en distinguirla físicamente; la chica estaba pálida como un papel, con unas ojeras enormes y se veía extremadamente huesuda.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de espaldas nuevamente para continuar con el duelo. Debían poder hacer algo más que lo que habían logrado hasta ahora, que era muy poco, y tan sólo les quedaba una hora antes de que comenzara la clase de Aritmancia con los alumnos de segundo año.

"3, 2, 1… ¡Desarmâte!"

Lamentablemente, esta vez, los efectos fueron mucho más notorios; Hermione realizó su encantamiento con tanta eficacia, que a Ron se le salió el brazo izquierdo por todo un minuto, mientras que el pelirrojo por otro lado, había soltado algo mucho más débil que un brazo…

"¡Ron, eres un idiota!" – gritaba la castaña recogiendo su ropa del suelo, quedando solo en el un hermoso conjunto blanco de ropa interior, pero no fue eso lo que llamó más la atención del pelirrojo (extrañamente); Hermione estaba tan delgada, que los huesos se notaban de sobremanera en su cuerpo y sus costillas estaban muy prominentes… definitivamente algo no andaba bien; Se veía enferma.

"¿Qué estás mirando pedazo de imbécil?" – gritó la chica a todo pulmón.

"Na… nada…" – respondió el pelirrojo temeroso – "es sólo que estás demasiado delgada Herms¿Estás comiendo bien?"

"¡Nadie te ha dado el derecho de decirme _Herms_ comadreja!" – gritó la chica aún más fuerte mientras se ponía las prendas que había perdido – "¿Y que te importa si como bien o no?… hace un poco más de un mes me estabas diciendo que estaba gorda… ¡No entiendo a los hombres!" – terminó.

"Hermione… perdonam-…" – pero el chico no alcanzó a terminar de hablar, ya que estaba suspendido en el aire, gracias a un muy bien ejecutado Wingardium Leviosa – "¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO HERMIONE?"

"Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo RON WEASLEY" – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa burlona y lo dejó caer estrepitosamente al suelo, causando un ruido ensordecedor.

Ron casi había perforado el piso, y sabía que se había roto algo… en el momento que su mano izquierda volvió a unirse a su cuerpo y en un intento desesperado por que Hermione no hiciera nada más en contra de él o de alguien más, gritó:

"¡_Expelliarmus_!"

La castaña voló por los aires hasta el escritorio del profesor y luego a la pared. La varita ya no estaba en sus manos, pero no volvió a levantarse. Una pila de libros le comprimía el pecho y sentía como todo se iba volviendo cada vez más negro… hasta que todo desapareció completamente, y sólo un oscuro abismo rellenaba los lugares más recónditos de su imaginación.

* * *

Como mañana me voy con algunos amigos de viaje, decidí subir un capítulo más... por lo menos hasta la próxima semana (quiero dejar esta historia lista antes de entrar a clases el 7 de agosto) ) espero que hayan disfrutado leerla tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola! y bueno... muchas gracias por los reviews que me llegaron, que por fortuna, no fueron pocos... en todo caso, para subir otro capítulo, esperaré hasta el review 57, antes no... para que se keden con la duda de lo que pasó muajajajajajaja ñaca ñaca n.n

besitos!

Naty/


	8. Soy Inocente

**Capítulo 8 – Soy inocente**

No tuvo que pasar ni un día antes de que todo el mundo supiera de la tragedia que había dejado en estado de coma a Hermione Granger, la chica más lista de todo Hogwarts, quien había caído traicionada a manos de uno de sus mejores amigos. Los rumores de pasillo se hacían cada vez más intensos y acusaban a Ron de asesino, a que había utilizado una maldición imperdonable en contra de su amiga, a que deberían expulsarlo… No faltaban los chicos a quienes les había parecido una noticia fantástica (**n/a:** ejemmm Slytherin… ejemmm), sin embargo, nadie conocía la verdadera historia… nadie conocía realmente lo que había pasado, salvo…

_Apenas Ron hubo ejecutado la acción, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Hermione para quitarle la pila de libros de encima y recriminarle por todo lo que había hecho… y de lo mucho que se merecía que la haya tumbado._

_Pero la chica no respondía, no se paraba, no se movía. Y fue entonces cuando Ron comenzó a preocuparse._

_Tomó a la castaña en brazos (lo cual se le hizo ahora bastante fácil, ya que inclusive en peso muerto era una pluma) y salió corriendo del aula de Aritmancia camino a la enfermería. El problema fue que muchos alumnos lo vieron con el cuerpo de la chica que no reaccionaba, y entonces, comenzaron los rumores anteriormente mencionados._

---------------.---------------

"¿Estará bien?" – preguntaba un afligido Ron en la enfermería, a quien le habían dado una poción crecehuesos porque se le había roto la clavícula y estaría en la enfermería toda la noche.

"Agradece que no está muerta" – le reprochaba la enfermera al pelirrojo – "Y agradece también que no hago preguntas cuando alguien llega a la enfermería…" – añadió mientras cogía un papel – "Tendré que comunicarme con San Mungo para que me traigan suero desde el mundo Muggle… esta chica a ha perdido mucha agua y no ha comido nada en días"

En ese minuto se abrió la puerta de la enfermería para dejar pasar a Harry y Ginny.

La pelirroja, bastante preocupada, se acercó al cuerpo de su amiga y la abrazó llorando, rogando porque todo esté bien, mientras que Harry se limitaba sólo a mirarla con los ojos llorosos, temiendo por la vida de la castaña.

"¿Qué pasó Ron?" – preguntó Harry de pronto rompiendo el silencio que los separaba.

"Estábamos en duelo…" – comenzó el pelirrojo entrecortado – "…y primero el hechizo no funcionó, luego si… luego yo estaba suspendido por los aires y luego Hermione…"

"Habla claro Ron, por favor…" – dijo Ginny que seguía llorando, no tenía energías para lanzarle improperios a su hermano.

"Bueno… es que, en el duelo, ella me levantó con un Wingardium Leviosa…" – los chicos lo miraron incrédulo, ya que esa era magia muy avanzada – "… Y luego me botó al piso y se me quebró la clavícula y luego… luego… le lancé sólo un Expelliarmus y… quedó así"

"¿Y quieres que te creamos que sólo le lanzaste un Expelliarmus?" – pregunto Ginny ahora saliéndose de sus cabales – "¡Por favor hermano, no nacimos ayer!"

"¡LES JURO QUE FUE SÓLO ESO!" – gritaba Ron desesperado porque ni sus propios amigos le creían.

En ese minuto, una figura oscura y alta entró en la habitación sigilosamente. Tenía un semblante duro y múltiples arrugas recorrían su rostro ya no tan femenino como hace 50 o 60 años atrás:

"Señor Weasley" – replicó Minerva McGonagall al chico pelirrojo que estaba en la cama contigua, lo que hizo que los tres chicos se asustaran – "Apenas se recupere me gustaría verlo en mi oficina… los rumores no juegan a su favor"

Dicho aquello, la profesora salió del aula, con un aire bastante espeluznante… ¿Qué acaso todos pensaban que había matado a Hermione?... ¿Qué le había hecho eso a propósito a su mejor amiga? No podía ser, esta vez todo estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Con un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago, el pelirrojo veía como la puerta se cerraba y una mano pálida giraba el cerrojo.

---------------.---------------

Algunas horas después de que Harry y Ginny abandonaron la enfermería por órdenes de Madame Pomfrey, fue que la poción crecehuesos comenzó a tener efecto sobre el pelirrojo. Comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor mientras sentía como su clavícula ardía cada vez con mayor intensidad. Podía sentir también como se regeneraba el hueso, sentía que lo torturaban con la maldición cruciatus, y de pronto, todo aquel dolor cesó casi automáticamente.

La verdad es que Ron pensó que el efecto duraría mucho más, que no podría dormir en toda la noche al igual que Harry, pero el chico de ojos verdes había perdido todo el brazo derecho, mientras que a el sólo se le había roto un diminuto hueso.

Miró un segundo a la cama contigua donde estaba Hermione. La chica se veía tan dulce, tan apacible, tan… tan muerta. Y por su culpa; la enfermera había llamado a San Mungo y habían traído un respirador artificial para mantenerla con vida, mientras que por vía intravenosa, le suministraban suero y comida a la chica. ¿Qué había causado tanta maldad? Se preguntaba Ron para sí, en el momento que recordaba que todo esto había empezado por su culpa, y una estúpida respuesta. Si se hubiese quedado callado, ahora no estaría en problemas, ahora Hermione estaría en la sala común, probablemente conversando con él mismo junto a la chimenea… ahora estaría bien, y no conectada a un tubo que la mantenía viva.

¡Cómo podría haber sido él el causante! Se cuestionaba para sus adentros. Él la quería… ella era su mejor amiga, no podía no quererla… ¡No podía morirse!

El pelirrojo se levantó de su cama, aún adormecido por la poción crecehuesos y se acercó a la de la chica.

Ya no notaba los huesos en su cara gracias al suero y a la comida, sin embargo, aún tenía ojeras en su rostro… _pero no podía verse más hermosa_, pensó Ron para sus adentros y luego se recriminó por tal pensamiento, pensando que deliraba por la poción crecehuesos… porque el no la encontraba bonita, ni mucho menos hermosa…

¿O si?

"La habitación de los corazones rotos"

Ron se sobresaltó y se alejó de la cama de Hermione pensando que estaba exorcizada. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?... ¿La habitación de que? Lamentablemente el pelirrojo no tenía buena memoria a corto plazo, y de inmediato se le borró de la memoria lo que la chica había dicho en sueños… pero… pero… ¡HABÍA HABLADO!

"Hermione¡habla de nuevo por favor!" – le suplicó el chico.

"Los calcetines están en la nevera" – decía la chica al mismo tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza y un hilo de baba recorría su mejilla.

"¿Qué… qué calcetines?" – preguntó el pelirrojo como si la castaña acabase de descifrar el enigma del triángulo de las bermudas.

"McGonagall tiene los pies olorosos… debe ponerse los calcetines de la nevera" – dijo nuevamente la chica sorbeteando con la nariz, aún sin abrir los ojos.

_¡McGonagall!_ Se dijo Ron para sus adentros… es cierto, debo ir a hablar con ella, me dijo que lo hiciera apenas me recuperase.

Y sin importar la hora, ni el día y sin notar que había salido con la bata de la enfermería (**n/a:** esa que cubre por delante y por detrás se ve el trasero xD), el pecoso pelirrojo abandonó el lado de Hermione y se dispuso a ir a la oficina de la profesora de Transformaciones.

---------------.---------------

Mientras tanto, en la sala común, Ginny ocupaba la cama de Hermione, ya que su compañera de habitación (Demelza) había llevado a su novio a la habitación y en la habitación misteriosamente comenzaron a empañarse las ventanas, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que salir. Su _premio_: compartir con las _populares y súper simpáticas_ Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, quienes estaban en su tarea nocturna de siempre;

"Opino que las patillas de Draco son lejos lo mejor" – decía Parvati.

"Eso, junto con el cuello de Dean y las orejas de Michael Corner se verían estupendas" – asintió Lavender con una tonta risita.

"¿Cómo pueden fijarse en esas cosas que apenas se notan?" – les reprochó Ginny desde la esquina.

"Contrólate Weasley" – ladró Lavender – "recuerda que tú eres la infiltrada aquí, y si quieres sobrevivir en la selva de la popularidad, será mejor que no nos hagas enfadar…"

"Y hablando de Weasley…" – añadió Parvati con una mirada picarona – "¿Quién fue la afortunada a quien le habrá regalado su florcita? De seguro tiene que ser muy guapa, ya que es un _top five _después de todo…"

"To… ¿top five?" – preguntó la pelirroja nuevamente, pero ahora con curiosidad y no reproche – "¿Qué es eso?"

"Nuestra lista con los mejores chicos de Hogwarts, por supuesto" – se incorporó Lavender – "Pensé que todo el mundo la conocía".

"Pues al parecer, no TODO el mundo" – reclamó la pelirroja.

"Esta bien… aún estás a tiempo de enterarte… ya que la lista es cambiada cada 6 meses… y los TOP FIVE de este mes son… Lavender, si me haces el favor" – dijo Parvati al mismo tiempo que Lavender apagaba las luces y hacía que su varita actuara como retro proyector sobre la blanca pared de la habitación de las chicas.

"En quinto lugar, tenemos la fiel prueba de que a las chicas buenas le gustan los chicos malos" – comenzó Parvati con voz de animador de televisión – "A este chico se le ha involucrado con la HORRIBLE Pansy, pero sin embargo el alega que aún está soltero… aquí está¡DRACO MALFOY!"

En el momento en que Parvati pronunció las últimas palabras, un chico pálido de cabellera platinada aparecía en la pared formado por el retro proyector. El chico no sonreía, pero estaba cruzado de brazos y guiñaba un ojo.

"En cuarto lugar tenemos al afro americano más sexy del castillo" – Ginny tragó saliva – "Se le conoce por hacer no muy buenos encantamientos y porque la única chica a la que ha sucumbido es a una pelirroja Griffindor… denle la bienvenida a DEAN THOMAS.

Ginny observaba sonrojada la imagen del chico que parecía sonreírle sólo a ella. La verdad es que se veía bastante lindo en la fotografía móvil, la cual le hacía recordar el porque fueron alguna vez novios.

"Nuestro tercer lugar es un Ravenclaw muy travieso" – continuó Parvati – "Se dice que ha estado con Cho y Marietta a la vez sin ser descubierto, y es un fiel amante de los gatos trepadores de montaña. Saludemos a¡MICHAEL CORNER!" – El chico proyectado saludaba a la cámara con un gesto divertido – "Nuestro segundo lugar pequeña Ginny, es alguien a quien tú conoces muy bien, y que debes incluso haber visto desnudo alguna vez… es el sexy guardián del equipo de Griffindor y el mejor amigo de nuestro primer lugar… aquí tenemos a ¡RON WEASLEY!"

La imagen mostraba a un Ron muy desconcertado que al parecer no estaba listo para que le tomasen la fotografía, y miraba a la cámara con cara de miedo.

"Nuestro primer lugar que ya debes de haber imaginado, es un chico marcado por un duro pasado y una cicatriz en la frente que le da un toque más ardiente a su aún más candente personalidad. Gracias a su heroísmo, sex appeal y penetrantes ojos verdes, es que lidera nuestro ranking desde hace ya 2 años… un gran aplauso para… ¡HARRY POTTER!"

Ginny se quedó de piedra mirando como el "niño que vivió" sobrevolaba las cúspides del castillo en su Saeta de Fuego. Mientras reprochaba mentalmente a Demelza por haber elegido la MEJOR NOCHE para _excursionar_ con su novio, la pelirroja se tapó la cara con la almohada y se preparó para la que sería la noche más larga de su vida.

---------------.---------------

"Toc, toc"

…

"¡Toc, toc!"

……

"¡TOC, TOC!"

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó finalmente una voz adormecida que salía desde dentro de la oficina al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta.

"Profesora… he venido a discutir mi… mi… mi mi mi…"

Ron se quedó de piedra mientras observaba lo que no parecía su profesora, si no más bien un alien que había escapado del planeta Rx8 y que había incursionado en la tierra usando un excusado; la profesora McGonagall estaba arropada tan sólo en una bata café y tenía puesta una mascarilla verde que hacía juego con los pepinillos de sus ojos y la gorra de baño rosa que tenía sobre su cabello.

"¡Por Dios santo, señor Weasley!" – exclamó McGonagall asustada cubriéndose la cara – "¡Estas no son horas de visita!... ¡50 puntos menos para...!"

"¡No lo diga!" – la interrumpió Ron – "He venido porque usted ha solicitado que esté aquí apenas me recupere… y acabo de recuperarme, sólo sigo órdenes" – dijo finalmente el pelirrojo desviando su mirada a la velluda pierna de la profesora y retirándola inmediatamente.

"¡Pero venir a estas horas no es apropiado! Debió pensar eso antes de aparecerse aquí"

"Pero si no puedo aparecerme profesora… no tengo licencia"

"Usted sabe de lo que hablo señor Weasley" – le reprochó la subdirectora (**n/a:** no hay spoilers aquí… ya que esta historia la empecé hace un año y medio…)

"Bueno… es que… vengo a defender mi inocencia" – dijo el chico al mismo tiempo que entraba a la oficina.

"¡Que bien, por fin un juicio!" – exclamó uno de los retratos de la pared que tenía una peluca blanca y un martillo en su mano derecha – "Orden¡Orden en la corte!"

"Nadie será juzgado hoy juez Peterson" – sentenció McGonagall mientras dejaba los pepinillos en un vaso con agua – "Vuelva a dormir"

"Rayos… siempre arruinas la diversión" – se quejó el retrato y se dio la vuelta enfadado.

"Hombres…" – suspiró la profesora mirando a Ron – "Mi primer esposo¿sabes? Murió por el martillazo de otro juez en su cabeza… es una triste historia…"

"Si, si… todas las historias son tristes" – dijo el pelirrojo sin ánimos de escuchar lo que venía después – "Vengo a declararme inocente"

Para cuando el reloj tocó las doce de la noche, Ron ya le había contado todo con detalles a la subdirectora de Hogwarts… incluyendo en como Hermione se había puesto extraña y no se le veía comer, ni dormir… de hecho, hubo un tiempo en que ni siquiera se le veía. McGonagall creyó las declaraciones, sin embargo, le pidió al chico que buscara testigos para que respaldaran su información para luego tomar medidas.

Con un peso menos en sus hombros, el chico salió de la oficina mucho más aliviado… pero aún con esa carga interminable de que su amiga podía morir… que nunca la vería de nuevo… ¿Por qué era tan importante para él? Era una pregunta que aún se cuestionaba…

¿Y… si la amaba?

No… no podía ser, pensó mientras caminaba por el interminable pasillo, ella estaba enamorada de Krum, siempre lo estuvo (al pensar esto, se le formó un enorme nudo en el estómago). Y además… ¿Qué haría la chica más inteligente y guapa (¿Había dicho Guapa?) de Hogwarts con el chico más lerdo y pobretón de Griffindor?

El nudo se hacía cada vez más grande… ya no podía controlarlo. Llegaba a doler de rabia, de angustia… de pena.

Dejó escapar aquel pensamiento con una lágrima, y fue entonces cuando la vio…

Una puerta negra aparecía majestuosamente frente a sus ojos.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda... hoy se cumplieron los 57 reviews y hoy subí el capi... que está editado en html mode... porque por alguna razón el simple mode estaba malo... pero no podía fallarles... nunca tan malvada muajaja. Y bueno... mucha inspiración para este capi... tanta, que no podía parar de escribir xD**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! de verdad que me alegran la existencia y me dan ánimos e ideas para seguir escribiendo... sólo espero que este cap no haya decepcionado a nadie y sigan leyendo ;)**

**para quienes no les guste leer en fanfiction porque les resulta incómodo (como a mi), la historia está publicada en formato word en la siguiente dirección:**

**www. geocities . com /nablinaty/NuncaNunca.doc (poner todo junto... ya que la dirección no sale por alguna extraña razón) ahi pueden bajar la historia completa... ya que me da paja subirla por capis xD aunque se irá actualizando a medida que suba más capítulos**


	9. Malas decisiones

**Capítulo Noveno – Malas decisiones**

"¿Y?... ¿No ha pasado nada aún?"

"Ayer habló algo… pero eran sólo incoherencias…"

"Pero por lo menos ya no está en coma…"

Muchas voces resonaban esa mañana en la enfermería. Era día sábado y no había clases, por lo que Harry y Ginny (que ya se hablaban gracias a una tregua por la inconciencia de Hermione) decidieron ir a ver a sus dos amigos.

"¿Y cuando hablarás con McGonagall?" – preguntó la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio y bastante más calmada que la tarde anterior.

"Ya hablé con ella… ayer en la noche"

"¡Pero si está prohibido vagar por los pasillos de noche!" – dijo nuevamente Ginny

"Si… pero dijo que fuera apenas se me pasara el dolor y…"

"Pero serás necio Ron…" – replicó Harry quien curioseaba el aparato que suministraba suero a la castaña – "Se refería a que la vayas a ver la mañana siguiente"

"Si, si… ahora lo sé" – replicó el pelirrojo molesto. ¿Qué acaso todos lo encontraban bobo?

Ron había guardado el secreto de la puerta para el mismo. A pesar de que estaban en Hogwarts, donde cualquier cosa podía suceder sin previo aviso; ver puertas negras aparecer no podía ser nada bueno… también estaba el hecho de que podría haber alucinado por la poción crecehuesos, y también…

El hecho de que había aparecido justo mientras pensaba en Hermione.

Su mirada se desvió a la cama en donde reposaba la castaña. "¿Qué pasaría si te quiero Hermione?" se preguntó para sus adentros, esperando una respuesta que no tenía idea quien se la daría. Pero era imposible no enamorarse de una persona tan inteligente, de piel tan perfecta, de mejillas tan graciosamente sonrojadas e… ¿hinchadas?

"¿HARRY QUÉ HAS HECHO POR AMOR A MERLÍN?" – gritó amplificadamente Ginny, lo que lo hizo al pelirrojo olvidar lo que pensaba.

Al estar jugando con la maquinita del suero, Harry había abierto la válvula que regulaba las concentraciones de este, y al dejarla al máximo, el cuerpo de Hermione se estaba hinchando como un globo.

La escena era bastante divertida; imaginen una enfermera intentando arreglar un caos mientras que con una mano tiraba de la oreja a Harry y con la otra cerraba el flujo del suero, por mientras que Ginny rezaba en una orilla de la cama para que su amiga no pasase a mejor vida y el pelirrojo sostenía a Hermione temiendo por que fuera a volar después de haberse hinchado tanto.

"Esto le costará a su amiga dos días más de reposo" – reprochó la Señora Pomfrey mientras jalaba más fuerte la oreja de Harry.

"Lo… ¡SIENTO!" – respondió el moreno – "¡EN VERDAD LO SIENTO, AUCH!... Pero la curiosidad mató al gato y si continúa¡también a mi oreja!"

"Creo que con eso tienes por hoy" – terminó la enfermera dejando a un muy adolorido Harry con la oreja morada pidiendo clemencia.

Ya pasada una hora desde aquel infortunado suceso, fue cuando la varita de Ron comenzó a vibrar intensamente mientras que unas bien escritas letras moradas se ordenaban en ella. Los tres amigos se miraron y luego miraron la varita del pelirrojo… esto sólo podía significar una cosa:

"Cho Chang" – dijeron los tres al unísono.

"alias: la china cochina" – dijo Ginny ásperamente.

"Oye, no le llames así" – le reprochó Harry enojado haciendo que la pelirroja bajara la cabeza, como decepcionada – "¿Y, Qué dice?"

**_Queridísimo Pelirrojo sensual:_**

_**Tuve que mover algunos contactos para conseguir tu número de varita, pero como ya ves, nada es presa difícil para la fabulosa Chochi Chang ;)**_

**_"Wild On Hogwarts reloaded" se realizará esta noche (a las 8:00) en la misma sala de la vez pasada, y quiero que sepas que estás cordialmente invitado… junto con tu hermana y el exquisito buscador que tienes de mejor amigo… y bueno, también puedes invitar a tu amiga come libros si ya no está jugando a hacerse la muerta. Jugaremos nunca-nunca nuevamente con el tequila sobrante de la vez pasada. ¿Te apuntas?_**

_**¡Te espero¡Muack!**_

_**Atte: Chochi Chang la fabulosa, esplendorosa e increíblemente sexy.**_

"Esa está cada día más loca… perdónenme que les diga. O sea… _¿Jugando a hacerse la muerta?_" – dijo Ginny aún cabizbaja porque a Harry le importara la oriental.

"Pero hace buenas fiestas, debes admitirlo" – respondió Ron.

"Y debemos admitir otra cosa también…" – continuó Harry mientras se sobaba la oreja en una silla contigua – "Que desde que sucedió esto con Herms, no hemos tenido ni UN día de descanso o para pasarlo bien… opino que debemos ir"

Los hermanos pelirrojos le echaron una mirada asesina al moreno sólo por habérsele ocurrido pensar algo así, pero no podían decirle que no tenía razón: desde hace dos semanas que los chicos no habían tenido diversión de verdad; con todo esto de los exámenes, y las clases, y además lo que le había sucedido a Hermione estaban exhaustos.

"Pensándolo bien… creo que tienes razón Harry…" – respondió Ron al mismo tiempo que miraba a la castaña con cargo de conciencia.

"Sólo será una noche" – se incorporó Ginny a la respuesta de su hermano.

"¡Qué bien, han recapacitado!" – respondió Harry con una sonrisita – "pero apuesto a que a Hermy no le importa… ¿Verdad que no?" – el chico tomó con una mano el dorso de la cabeza de la enferma y la movió de un lado a otro en ademán de negación.

"Harry, eres tan inmaduro…" – le reprochó la pelirroja aún no muy convencida de su decisión de ir.

Apenas dieron las seis y treinta de la tarde, los chicos ya habían terminado de cenar y se dirigían a la sala común sin dirigirse la palabra. Cada uno pensaba en sus propios asuntos incluso en el momento en que dieron la contraseña a la dama del retrato.

Los alumnos de séptimo año habían hecho un caos de la sala común de Griffindor: chicas corrían a la habitación de otras chicas con prendas de ropa en la mano y alisadoras de cabello muggles; Neville hacía una lista en un pergamino enorme con preguntas para el juego (**_n/a: si, ok, Neville se obsesionó xD_**); Seamus Finnigan hacía apuestas con chicos de otras casas, cuyas cabezas aparecían en el fuego de la chimenea, y Dean, al parecer, era el único que no hacía absolutamente nada de nada: sólo contemplaba el techo sentado en un confortable sillón.

"Nosotros vamos a cambiarnos" – dijo Harry a Ginny, quien no le prestaba mayor atención, ya que miraba a un punto de la sala con curiosidad.

"Ustedes adelántense" – respondió la pelirroja – "Yo… creo que me quedaré un rato en la sala común" – finalizó mientras se dirigía al sillón en donde reposaba Dean.

"¿Y esa que se trae?" – preguntó Ron a su mejor amigo.

"¿La verdad?..." – preguntó Harry recordando el beso que Ginny le había dado algunos días atrás y viendo como se sentaba junto al otro chico – "…No tengo la menor idea"

Ambos chicos subieron a su alcoba para revisar que se pondrían esa noche, sin embargo, cada vez que recordaba aquella fiesta, Ron no podía evitar sentirse más culpable que nunca.

Finalmente dieron las 8, y nuestros amigos se dispusieron a llegar elegantemente tarde a la fiesta (ya que recién iban en camino), claro que, había una adición más al trío…

"¿En verdad no les molesta que les acompañe chicos?" – preguntó Dean que caminaba junto a Ginny – "Por lo general hubiese ido con Seamus, pero está muy sumido en su apuesta de quien se tirará a la Chang primero"

"No es molestia Dean" – dijo con sarcasmo el moreno que caminaba al lado opuesto de este, para luego decir en una voz apenas audible – "_Sólo espero que no se vuelva costumbre_".

"Bien, ya llegamos…" – dijo la pelirroja quien tomó al afro americano del brazo para entrar.

El ambiente era muy similar al de la fiesta del mes pasado, sin embargo, no había tanto que beber, y cuando llegaron, los chicos ya habían comenzado a jugar en un círculo al Nunca-Nunca.

"¡Chicos, que bueno que hayan llegaaaaaaaaaaaado!" – dijo una notablemente pasada en copas Cho Chang – "Siéntense, que acabamos de comenzar"

"¿A quién le toca preguntar ahora?" – preguntó Neville quien parecía ser el más entusiasmado con el juego.

"Pues ya que preguntaste, creo que te toca a ti… de nuevo" – suspiró Marietta que estaba a un lado de la oriental.

"Muy bien, muy bien" – contestó el gordito sacando un pergamino de su ropa – "Vayamos con una grande al tiro… _Yo Nunca-Nunca he amado_"

Era una pregunta bastante fuerte, por lo que la mayoría del círculo quedó estupefacto… ¿En realidad alguno de ellos había amado alguna vez?

La primera persona en tomar fue Pansy, quien a la vez que lo hacía, miraba a cierto rubio platinado de reojo. La siguiente fue Marietta. Seguidos por Hanna Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchey y…

"¡Miren que coincidencia!" – Exclamó Draco Malfoy – "¡Los dos ex novios beben juntos!" – finalizó al notar como Dean y Ginny bebían de sus vasos, lo que hizo que ambos se miraran sonrojados y que a la multitud se le escapara un sonoro ruido comprometedor.

"Bueno, bueno… ya basta, me toca a mi hacer una pregunta" – continuó Lavender mirando a la audiencia – "Yo Nunca-Nunca he tenido sentimientos DE AMOR por alguien que esté presente en esta habitación"

Otra pregunta engañosa. Gracias a la interrogante de Neville, fue que surgieron muchas otras del mismo tipo; esta vez tomaron muchos, de hecho todos… pero Ron no había tocado su vaso, no estaba seguro. ¿Estaba realmente enamorado, o era sólo un capricho? Y ahora, la persona por la que pensaba tenía sentimientos, no se encontraba en la habitación: estaba postrada inconsciente en una cama en la enfermería… ¿Cómo pudo haberla dejado sola? Era un tonto, un estúpido… ella era su amiga… de seguro Hermione jamás lo hubiese abandonado en la enfermería si los papeles estuviesen invertidos.

"Le daremos la pregunta ahora a alguien que no haya tomado nada de nada…" – continuó Lavender – "por ejemplo… Ron Weasley" – finalizó.

"¿Ron?" – preguntó alguien entre la multitud.

Ron se había ido.

--------------- . ---------------

El ambiente continuaba siendo de fiesta en aquella habitación junto al aula de encantamientos. A nadie parecía importarle mucho la partida de Ron, ya que a las únicas personas que debiera importarle, estaban muy ebrias para averiguarlo. Después de tanta pregunta con el Nunca-Nunca, decidieron jugar a verdad o castigo, para averiguar el porque de sus respuestas en el juego anterior.

"ok, ok… Cho Chang" – continuó Seamus – "¿Verdad o castigo?"

"Verdad" – respondió sin vacilar la Ravenclaw.

"¿Te acostarías conmigo?" – preguntó finalmente este, pero nadie se sobresaltó. Estaban todos ya tan mareados que aquella pregunta no fue incómoda en absoluto.

"La verdad… ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" – respondió la oriental sirviéndose otro trago de tequila.

"¿Entonces que esperan?" – dijo Blaise Zabini con una sonrisa, quien se había puesto bastante más simpático con las copas de más al igual que la mayoría de los Slytherins – "Hay una habitación vacía cruzando el pasillo"

"Bien, bien… dejémoslos solos entonces" – dijo Harry bastante borracho – "¡DEAN!" – gritó sobresaltando a todos por el ruido – "¿Verdad o castigo?"

"Ehmmm… Verdad" – respondió el chico.

"¿Estás aún enamorado de Ginevra Weasley?"

"¡Harry!" – replicó Ginny con lo poco de sobriedad que le quedaba – "¡Eres un desubi…!"

"Si" – la interrumpió Dean – "aún estoy enamorado de ella"

Harry quedó asombrado ante esa respuesta que no esperaba del todo fuera respondida, mientras que Ginny se llevaba las manos a la boca en sorpresa y el resto de los alumnos miraban expectantes.

"Ok… Ginny" – dijo Lavender con voz venenosa – "¿Verdad o castigo?"

"Castigo" – respondió esta para evitar le preguntasen la misma pregunta que a Dean, sin embargo, el tiro le salió por la culata.

"Debes besar a Dean" – finalizó esta mirando a ambos alternadamente.

Ginny tragó saliva y miró a Dean, quien parecía feliz con aquel castigo. _"No quiero sufrir más"_ pensó la chica, y sin embargo, la idea de besar al afro americano le parecía bastante tentadora… _"¿Podré quererlo de nuevo?"_ para ella un beso era un asunto de suma importancia.

"Weasley" – replicó Pansy sacando a la pelirroja de sus propios pensamientos – "ya la has pensado por más de un minuto… ese beso tiene que ser con lengua AHORA"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en sorpresa, pero se cerraron súbitamente al recordar la forma en que Ginny besaba, y que no besaría a alguien a menos le interesase de veras. La conocía demasiado bien para…

De pronto sus ojos volvieron a desorbitarse para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que la pelirroja había cerrado sus ojos al igual que Dean para que sus bocas se encontraran y se sumieran en un beso que duró bastantes minutos. El moreno sintió como le clavaban una daga en el corazón. No fue si no hasta ese minuto que notó como le interesaba la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

Pero como siempre, se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde…

* * *

**Y bueno... ahí está, el capítulo 9 de esta historia )**

**no quise hacer esperar más, además que como estoy de vacaciones (aún, entro el lunes) puedo actualizar tan rápido a como se me de la gana ) y bueno... está también el hecho de que no puedo salir de casa gracias a que me ocurrió una desgracia (me caí de la escalera) y me duele todo, para caminar, sentarme, acostarme... ¡TODO! Es horrible '(**

**Ahora es que se está poniendo más interesante ;) espero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos reviews please :D ya que no volveré a actualizar hasta el... digamos... no se... el domingo? xD**

**Un beso a todas (son todas mujeres xD) y muchas gracias por el apoyo incondicional del día a día )**

**principita/**

**p.d: revisen el capi en formato word en www. geocities .com /nablinaty/NuncaNunca.doc para quienes no les guste leer en formato fanfiction (a mi en lo personal se me cansa la vistaporque el margen para leer es muy amplio)**


End file.
